


Draco Forgets

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Draco Forgets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Shower Sex, potion accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes up and the last thing he can remember is potions class with Slughorn. He thinks he's been abducted. To his surprise, he is somehow married to Harry Potter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Forgets

 

 

Draco woke up to find himself on the floor of a room he had never seen before. He was laying flat on his back and looking up at the ceiling. Or trying to; it was blurry and slowly coming into focus.

Eventually, he looked around to find that he was in some sort of potions lab. It looked well stocked. Very well stocked, as if it belonged to someone who had enough money to afford the very best.

Highly confused and wondering why he was here, he slowly got to his feet. His whole body ached, especially his middle. It was stiff and sore in a way that suggested that he might have fallen down a flight of steps. However, since there were no steps in the room, he hoped that was unlikely.

A look into the nearest cauldron revealed a potion that he wasn't quite sure what it was. An open journal next to the cauldron had notes on the potion – which looked far more advanced than what he was currently learning. He was – after all – only in his Sixth Year and studying for his N.E.W.T.s.

A small sense of fascination and horror filled him as he realized that the journal was written in his own meticulous handwriting. Even having check marks to let him know where he had been in the potion brewing process. However, there was _no way_ he had been in the middle of brewing a potion of this level all on his own!

“Potion to facilitate the return of memory,” Draco murmured, a frown crinkling his forehead as he read the title of the potion. “Who needs their memory returned?”

Very strange sensations – feeling much like a buildup of gas after eating a bowl of chili – tugged at his attention. He absently placed his hands on his stomach even as his attention was completely taken over by something very alarming.

There was a photograph of Harry Potter! 

It was the only decoration in the lab and sat on the work desk in the right-hand corner at the back. Being a wizarding photo, Harry moved around. At the moment, he was watching Draco with a concerned frown. 

However, since the photo also played an infinite loop of the essence of Harry at the moment it was taken, the expression on Harry's face slowly changed into a wide grin that looked... Well, loving...

This puzzled Draco. As did the fact that Harry appeared older than he rightfully should. In the photo, Harry was at least 20, but Draco knew for a fact that the Boy Who Lived was only a Sixth Year, and thus 16 going on 17 like Draco.

That photo – as confusing as it was – couldn't quite divert Draco's attention from the fact that he was in an unknown lab after having been knocked out (and likely roughed up). He was most likely kidnapped. By someone who obvious adored the so-called Chosen One and wished to punish Draco for being – well – Draco.

At long last, a very important detail that Draco had been steadily ignoring  _finally_ captured his attention. That gassy wobbling in his belly was accompanied by a rather alarming swelling! Draco ran his hands over his abdomen, only to discover that he had a bulge about the size of a Quaffle! 

His blood now felt like it was running cold with alarm, horror, and panic.

“What in Merlin's sweaty arse crack is bloody going on here?!” Draco cried out. He then slapped a hand over his mouth and looked toward the only door.

If he actually had been abducted, then he had just alerted his captor to the fact that he was awake. Silence reigned as seconds turned into minutes. Finally, Draco relaxed as much as possible – which wasn't much, considering.

His whole body was now trembling from fear. Considering who was currently staying in his childhood home – the Dark Lord and all his minions – Draco couldn't be entirely certain that this wasn't one of his fellow Death Eaters trying to punish him for failing to do the task he had been given. Or wait... Very vague memories suggested that maybe he  _had_ finished his task.

Draco shook his head. The last thing he clearly recalled was... Potions class. Slughorn didn't like him and so he never bothered to put any real effort in. But the thing that was confusing Draco at the moment – in addition to everything else – was that he couldn't remember anything specific about the class; such as what day it had been or what potion they had brewed.

And now his head hurt from trying to concentrate. With one hand pressed to his pounding head, and another pressed to his likely curse swollen belly, Draco made his way to the door. To his deep surprise, it opened without any sort of resistance or magical traces, meaning that it was not locked or warded in the slightest. Not even a charm to let his captor know he was trying to escape!

Pulling the door open, Draco studied the frame carefully, even pulling out his wand (why didn't he/she/they take his wand?) and casting revealing spells on it to be absolutely  _certain_ that there wasn't a curse or a trap on it somewhere. It was completely clean.

_Weird..._

Slowly and cautiously making his way down the hall, he noticed that it was decorated tastefully. Well, at least it was tasteful until Draco realized that the photos on the wall were of...  _Weasleys_ ...

Ah, this made a bit more sense. It explained why there was a photo of Harry in the lab. The only thing that didn't make sense, was where the Weasleys got the money to decorate their home with such obvious taste.

Draco looked both ways. One way led to a set of stairs that went up, and the other way led to an open area on the right and a set of stairs on the left that went down. There was also a door that was obviously an entrance/exit to a house.

_That's probably locked and warded to prevent me from escaping,_ Draco thought as he crept toward it. He looked in the open area to figure out if his captor was waiting for him to try to leave the house. The room – which looking like a large sitting room or parlor, which would make sense being so close to the entrance – was empty.

However, something drew Draco's attention so thoroughly that he temporarily forgot all about escaping. There on the wall featured very prominently, was a large portrait of Draco. Not the sort of Wizarding portrait that could talk to people, but rather a Wizarding Photo that was enlarged so that it was approximately three feet by two feet.

Even more shockingly, there was a portrait of Harry sodding Potter next to it. Not to mention that  _Draco_ looked to be about twenty years old in the portrait. Most disconcerting of all... the two portraits kept giving each other happy  _looks_ ... Looks that hinted at something a bit indecent in their intentions.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, tempted to pull it out. He had no idea what to think! Was he going mad? Was he dreaming? Was he simply suffering from the effects of a potion intended to trap him in his own mind in a bizarre sort of hell?

Under the two portraits, the fireplace suddenly blazed to life. Draco dropped his hands and took a wary step back. A moment later, someone stumbled through, half falling before catching himself and standing upright. He then hastily brushed the soot from his clothes.

Draco was tempted to gape incredulously because it was Harry bloody Potter; Chosen One and arrogant arsehole extraordinaire. Or at least the older version of him from the portrait. However, it wouldn't do to look gobsmacked, so Draco smoothed out his expression. Then he affected an air of disdain.

Harry looked up and saw Draco. Immediately, his expression lit up like Christmas had just arrived. This threw Draco for a loop and he unconsciously took another step back.

“Draco!” Harry exclaimed and practically jumped on Draco. Before Draco could react in any way, Harry pulled him into a tight hug. “I missed you! I really didn't think you'd be ready to emerge from your lab for another few hours yet. Are you hungry? Do you want me to make dinner?”

Harry leaned back slightly to look at Draco. He just barely took in the expression on Draco's face and frowned. “Uh-oh! What's wrong? Did your potion fail?”

Draco narrowed his eyes, not trusting this clearly confounded Harry. Someone  _had_ to have slipped him a potion of some sort. Likely a twisted version of a love potion that made Harry think that he actually liked Draco.

Harry sighed sympathetically. “It did, didn't it? Don't worry, I  _know_ you'll figure it out eventually.” Then Harry did the most shocking thing of all; he stroked Draco's hair soothingly and gave him a tender kiss that Draco instinctively responded to. His own reaction was every bit as baffling as the kiss itself!

Harry pulled back with a soft smile. “So... dinner?”

Draco was far too confused to react. All he could do was tilt his head to the side and study Harry. There had to be an explanation to this strange behavior, and Draco needed to figure it out as soon as possible.

“Wow!” Harry exclaimed with an amused smirk. “You, silent. That _has_ to be a first!” Rather than try to wind Draco up further, Harry simply dropped to his knees and stroked Draco's abdomen. “What about you, little one? Do you think your daddy wants chicken, pork, or shrimp?”

That sense of profound horror returned as Draco realized that the wobbling gas feeling was movement.  _Inside him!_ There was movement inside him! And it seemed to respond to Harry's voice...

“What in Merlin's rotting brain is going on here?!” Draco burst out, demanding an explanation.

Harry looked up at him, clearly concerned. “What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ that I wake up someplace I've never been before, the last thing I can remember is Potions Class with Slughorn, and _you_ are hugging and kissing me and _talking to my stomach_!!!” Draco ended in a roar. 

“You're having me on, right?” Harry asked, his expression torn between looking amused and utterly worried. He bit his lip. “Please tell me you're joking...”

Draco glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry got to his feet and carefully studied Draco. His face went from open and concerned to guarded.

“Draco...”

Draco growled softly. “Potter...”

“Are you being serious?” Harry asked.

“Why would I lie about something like this?” Draco asked in frustration. “From my perspective, I've been roughed up, knocked out, and abducted!”

Harry paled, his eyes immediately focusing on Draco's abdomen. “Tell me that baby's not hurt!”

“Wha...?” This took Draco aback a bit. Until now, he'd simply explained the thing that was very wrong with his stomach as a horrible curse. Even Harry talking to it could be explained away by that – if the curse was designed to make him swell up with slugs or something and Harry was playing a cruel joke on him.

Harry decided that he simply couldn't risk Draco actually just pulling a prank on him. Without warning, he pulled out his wand and pointed it away from Draco. Even so, Draco took a protective step back.

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry cried out, and then a brilliantly glowing stag burst forth from his wand. “Pansy, I need you right away!”

“Pansy?” Draco asked in confusion as the stag quickly ran off and disappeared.

It didn't take more than half a minute before Pansy Apparated into the house. She called out from next to the entrance: “Where are you? Oh! There you are. Is something wrong with the baby?”

Harry gestured to Draco as Pansy stepped more fully into the room. Her hair was longer than Draco had ever seen it, pulled back from her face and dangling down her back in a ponytail. Draco couldn't help but wonder why his best friend was wearing such an unflattering hairstyle. Also, why was she looking around 20 years old?

Pansy stared at Draco expectantly. “Draco...?”

“Pansy?”

Since answers were not forthcoming, Pansy simply pulled out her wand and started scanning Draco. “You're lucky I'd  _just_ gotten home from my shift. I hadn't even had time to shower or make dinner! Harry, why did you call me? The baby seems fine. Draco looks a little worse for the wear, and this status report indicates that he's in a fair amount of pain from minor pregnancy related aches. So give him a potion and call it a day!”

She put her wand away and turned to leave.

“Wait,” Harry called out, stopping her in her tracks. “Draco says he –” 

“Has obviously been abducted by the bloody Chosen One!” Draco interrupted with a growl, having now moved from shock and horror to outright anger.

“What?” Pansy asked in confusion. “Oh ha ha, Draco. This is not amusing.”

“I'm not joking!” Draco insisted, stomping his foot and dropping his arms to his sides so that his hands could form fists.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Why would your husband have to abduct you? Is this one of your kinky roll playing games? Because I swear that I will sit on a chair and watch this play out until the very end if it is. I've haven't had a decent shag in months!”

Draco blushed a deep shade of red. “Pans!” He remembered that they had been in a relationship for a while and had sex a few times, but then he had dumped her because of all the stress he was under trying to – wait just a bloody minute! “Did you say  _husband_ ?!?!”

Pansy was still certain that he was either joking, or trying to involve her in some kinky game. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Of course, I remember it quite well. I was your best man – as was Blaise. It was last year August, about two weeks after Harry turned 21.” She stepped forward and grabbed his hand so that she could practically shove it in his face. “Which, of course, you know, so stop playing around and either get to the kinky bits or I'm going home!”

Harry cleared his throat. “I don't think he's playing around, Pansy. He said he didn't remember anything after Potions class with Slughorn.”

“In Sixth or Seventh Year?” Pansy wondered, a slight frown on her face.

“Does that matter?” Harry wondered with a shrug.

“It matters if Draco really _doesn't_ remember because it's the difference between him thinking he still has to fix that infernal vanishing cabinet – which could put undue stress on the baby – and him having a relatively normal year helping the Carrows terrorize Hogwarts,” Pansy explained.

“Oh. Right,” Harry stated in understanding.

“ _What_?!” Draco burst out incredulously. He hadn't told _anyone_ about his secret mission for the Dark Lord! Not even his best friend – who he had actually pushed away almost completely.

Then Harry abruptly pulled on his hair and cried out: “Oh God! It also means that he doesn't remember the Final Battle or me defeating Voldemort!”

“ _Wha_...” Draco was utterly stunned by this.

Pansy had no sympathy since she still felt he was just winding them up or something. “Oh do keep up, Draco! How else could you have married Harry?  _Excuse me oh repugnant snake face, but I'm in love with your Chosen One, so could you please not kill him so I can marry him and have his baby?_ ”

Draco was staring at her in both horror and a deep sense that he must have finally gone mad. “I'm actually in St. Mungo's, high off of potions intended to treat insanity...”

This statement and the tone he used finally got through to Pansy. She narrowed her eyes in concern and peered at him as if trying to uncover all the mysteries of the universe. Something in his expression must have convinced her.

“You really _don't_ remember...”

Harry cleared his throat. “Pansy, can you stay with him for a bit?”

“Of course,” Pansy assured him. A moment later, Harry Disapparated.

 

***

 

“He's forgotten everything, 'Mione!”

“Calm down Harry,” Hermione implored, holding her hands out soothingly. “Tell us what happened.”

Harry took a deep breath, but he felt on the verge of tears so it took him several breaths before he could speak. “He... He doesn't,” Harry's voice cracked and Hermione pulled him into a comforting embrace. She stroked his back up and down slowly.

Ron put a hand on his shoulder. “What did ferret face do this time?”

“He doesn't remember!” Harry wailed, not actually crying but close.

“What doesn't he remember?” Ron wondered with a frown.

“Anything past Sixth Year!” Harry cried out.

“Oh...” Hermione droned for a moment. “This isn't good. I bet it was a potion accident.” She pulled back from Harry to look him in the eyes. “We'll fix this.”

Feeling a tiny bit hopeful, Harry nodded. Without any further discussion, the Golden Trio Apparated back to Harry's place. They arrived next to the door because that was the default arrival spot.

“I'll take a look at the potion to see if I can figure out what went wrong,” Hermione called over her shoulder as she rushed to Draco's lab.

“I'll make us a pot of tea,” Ron stated as he went down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Draco? Pansy?” Harry yelled up the stairs when a quick look showed that they weren't where he had left them.

“Up here!” Pansy shouted in return.

Harry raced up the stairs, but forced himself to slow down and walk into his bedroom as calmly as possible. As he expected based on her voice, Draco and Pansy were inside. Pansy was sitting on the foot of the bed, and Draco was looking around the room. He looked twitchy, as if he fully expected someone to jump out at any moment and shout:  _just joking!_

“Welcome back Harry,” Pansy said in a soft tone of voice that let Harry know that she was trying to remain very extra calm for Draco's sake, and since this was so out of character for her, Harry knew that she must be literally biting her tongue. “I'm showing Draco around his home in the hope that he will remember something.”

“That's good,” Harry replied numbly.

Draco opened the drawer of the bed side table that held all their sex toys and other related paraphernalia. He immediately blushed and slammed the drawer shut. Then he tried to look at Harry out of the corner of his eye without looking like he was doing so.

Seeing that Harry was watching his every move, Draco sighed and turned to face him. He held up his left hand and pointed to his ring finger. Harry unconsciously twisted the matching ring around his finger.

“This says we're married,” Draco stated, pulling the ring off and reading the inscription. “Draco, I love you with all my heart, Harry.”

Harry nodded, feeling more than a little distressed to see the ring  _off_ Draco's finger. He slowly slid his own ring off, a pain flaring briefly in his heart before he handed it to Draco. Draco studied both rings carefully. They matched, were made out of gold, had a wide band, and were carved with a detailed vine and leaf pattern on the outside. Inside Harry's ring was in inscription that read:  _Harry, I love you with all my heart, Draco._

This whole situation was starting to freak Draco out. He had moved past angry a while ago, and now felt... he really wasn't sure, but whatever it was made him shake uncontrollably.

Harry decided to give him a moment of peace and turned to Pansy. “Hermione is trying to see if she can figure out what happened. She thinks it's a potion accident.”

“That makes sense considering that he was working on a memory potion,” Pansy admitted. “I should probably go try to help her.”

Harry nodded a bit tersely. Pansy softened and gave him a hug. “Hey... We'll figure this out.” Harry could only nod again.

Draco frowned at them. “Since when does my best friend  _hug_ my rival?”

Pansy smirked at him. “Since you insisted that I swallow my pride and be nice to him a few months before you got married.” She then left the room.

Draco's gaze drifted back to the three photographs on the dresser. One was of Harry and Draco dressed up in the finest wedding clothes money could buy. They were holding hands and looked almost glowing with happiness.

The second photo was of Harry and Draco surrounded by their wedding party – which consisted of Pansy, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione. This was strangely even harder to wrap his head around than his getting married to Harry Potter! Two Slytherins and two Gryffindors (not counting Draco and Harry) standing together looking genuinely pleased to be part of the wedding.

Lastly, the third photo was of Harry and Draco standing with Arthur, Molly, Lucius, and Narcissa. Draco had to revise his opinion of what was hard to accept. His father didn't look happy – although his mother did a little – however, he wasn't upset either. He looked... accepting... resigned maybe?

“Did we slip my father a potion to make him think he was at a ministry event or something?” Draco asked, his curiosity temporarily overriding all other emotions.

Harry chuckled and gave him a genuine grin. “I'll admit that we had plans to do so if necessary, but your mother had a private talk with him that changed him from stubborn and grumpy to... that...” he said as he pointed at the picture.

“Ah,” Draco stated. He didn't need to be told to know that his mother had probably threatened to do things to his father that would make the Dark Lord look like an innocent child in comparison if he ruined Draco's day.

Draco handed Harry back his ring, and then stared at his, clearly wondering if he should put it back on. Harry slipped the ring on so fast that Draco wondered if Harry had felt naked without it. Then Harry surprised him by firmly grabbing his hand and slipping his ring on the correct finger.

“Please don't take it off again,” Harry murmured insistently. “It has a powerful charm on it that will let me know if you get seriously injured or go into labor.”

Draco gently removed Harry's hand from his – noting the flare of hurt in Harry's eyes. Without a word, he left the ring on. Then, he turned and took a step away.

“Why would you marry me?” Draco asked, because this concept continued to confuse him to no end.

“Because we love each other,” Harry whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

“ _Love_?” Draco asked skeptically. “I'll admit that I find you attractive – especially now, but... _love_?” He shook his head in bafflement. “How did we go from hating each other to married?” This last bit was whispered as if he was asking himself more than Harry.

“Er, Mate?” Ron tentatively interrupted. “You ready for that tea?”

Harry nodded, utterly grateful for Ron coming to his rescue before he could fall apart in agony. He accepted the cup Ron held out and immediately downed half of it.

“No thank you,” Draco said in a tone that was clearly a mix of revulsion and trying to be polite. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously, as if he fully expected the tea to be poisoned.

“Right,” Ron replied cautiously. “I'll, er, I'll just go see if the girls need any tea.”

“Hang on,” Harry lightly insisted. He finished his tea, and then switched his now empty cup for the full one Ron still held. Then he nodded in thanks.

Ron nodded in understanding before quietly leaving the room.

Harry realized that his hands were shaking just slightly as he took a sip, so he took a breath in an attempt to calm down. Softly, not daring to look at Draco, he set the cup down and said: “I never hated you; not even back in Sixth Year when I knew you were up to no good. I... I'm going to go... check on Hermione...”

Harry quickly fled the room, feeling like an absolute coward, but he just couldn't face Draco right now. It was too hard to look at the one person he loved more than anything – the one carrying his child! – and see... a stranger...

Well, not entirely a stranger. More like someone who hated him. But even that didn't quite make sense because Draco had once confessed that he started having feelings for Harry that were much like a crush back in Fourth Year. Feelings that steadily got stronger throughout Fifth Year. Thus, by Sixth Year, Draco should have been in love just enough to admit that marrying Harry was at least possible.

A thought occurred to Harry as he was about three steps out of his bedroom. He stopped short and slowly pivoted on the spot. Horror chilled him to his very core.

“Draco... Do you remember me coming across you crying in a bathroom?” Harry asked.

“No. Why?” Draco wondered suspiciously.

Harry sighed in relief. At least the Draco that he was dealing with right now wasn't suffering from the stupid mistake Harry had made that almost killed him. Knowing how to placate his husband, Harry simply held up his hands as if surrendering.

“I'll tell you later, after you've had time to accept everything you've learned so far,” Harry promised.

Draco frowned as an image of him lying in a pool of blood flickered across his mind. He sighed even as one hand unconsciously held his belly protectively. He noticed Harry watch him avidly.

“You may as well tell me now while I'm calm and expecting it. If you don't and I remember all on my own, it'll probably be far worse,” Draco reasoned.

Harry took a deep breath, but hesitated. 

“I'll go ask Pansy,” Draco threatened.

Harry capitulated with a heavy sigh. “Fine... I was looking for you and found you in a bathroom. I didn't know it at the time, but you were working on fixing up a vanishing cabinet and Voldemort was threatening to kill you – and your mother – but you weren't having any luck. So you were having a bit of a nervous breakdown and when you saw me, you... well, we fought. I cast a curse I didn't know – I'd only read the word – and it nearly killed you...” Harry trailed off, his voice quivering from emotion.

Draco was quiet for a moment. That image flashed through his mind again, but just as quickly as it had the first time, and he had no way to make it stay. Slowly, he nodded.

“I see. Was I laying in water and my own blood?”

Harry looked up at him sharply. “So you do remember!”

Draco shook his head. “No... it's not... it was only a tiny flash. Not enough to know what had happened.”

Unexpectedly, Harry let out a tiny sob of relief and practically attacked Draco with a hug. Draco stood completely still. He had no idea what to do! On the one hand, he rather liked Harry hugging him, but on the other, this was someone who had just admitted to almost killing him. Before Draco could figure out how to react, Harry let go of him and ran from the room.

Draco slowly followed him, feeling more confused and conflicted than he ever had in his life. Harry seemed to almost fall down the last few steps, but then he caught himself and flew through the door to what they continually referred to as Draco's lab. Draco could hear voices as he crept down the stairs.

“I'm sorry Harry, but I'm not sure if Draco will ever get his memories back,” Hermione informed him.

“They're in there!” Harry exclaimed, but Draco couldn't tell if Harry was excited or crying. “When I asked him about it, he saw an image of the day I nearly killed him.”

“ _Of all the things to bring up_!” Pansy roared in outrage. “You just _had_ to remind the man pregnant with your child of the time you slashed him up and then sat there stupidly staring at him as he almost bled to death!”

“It's not like I _wanted_ him to remember that right now, I just...” Harry sighed morosely. “I thought that he might be the Draco from right after it happened.”

Pansy growled and then sighed as if letting go of something highly frustrating. “Fine. You have a point, if he was the Draco who existed after the bathroom incident but before letting all the Death Eaters into Hogwarts to take over and murder Dumbledore, he might well start panicking at any moment, and that would definitely not help him or the baby.”

Draco leaned against the wall in the hall outside the lab where they couldn't see him. His heart was pounding in his chest, which he clutched with one hand as he pressed his other to his stomach. Inside him, the baby he just barely accepted as actually existing seemed to be panicking every bit as much as he was, judging by the kicks.

_I let Death Eaters into the school and killed Dumbledore_ ! A vague image of the wizened old Headmaster falling from a great height flashed across his mind. He let out a sob of distress, which alerted everyone to his presence.

With a sigh of barely suppressed frustration, Pansy took him by the arm and forced him back upstairs. As she did so, she summoned the bag that she had brought with but left on a table next to the door. The moment they were in the bedroom that Draco supposedly shared with Harry, she gently but firmly made him get into bed. Then she all but forced him to drink a calming potion.

“Don't worry, love,” she murmured assuringly. “This is a special blend to calm you down and help you sleep that won't harm the baby.”

Draco grumbled even as he drifted off. “At the moment, it feels like you care more about this thing inside me than you do me.”

“Oh love...” she whispered, brushing his hair out of his face. “You're more important to me than just about anybody, but I'm your Healer because you know I'll do whatever it takes to get you and the baby through this pregnancy in one piece.”

“You're my Healer?” Draco questioned in surprise, slurring because the potion was working.

“Yes. Now sleep,” she ordered, so Draco did.

 

***

 

When Harry first woke up the next morning, he didn't remember what had happened. All he  _did_ remember was that it was the weekend and he and Draco had made plans to sleep in, followed by doing not much of anything outside their bed. He smiled as he felt a kick to his back from Draco's pregnant belly.

Shifting, Harry found that Draco was laying on his side snuggled up as close to Harry as he could get without actually holding onto him – which Draco found hard to do with his stomach growing ever larger between them. Harry scooted until he could rest his ear on Draco's stomach, one hand rubbing the bulge.

“Good morning little one,” Harry murmured. “I bet your daddy is going to be hungry very soon. What do you say, should I go make him breakfast?”

“That's disturbing, Potter. Could you please get your hands off me?” Draco asked with a hint of a growl.

Harry stiffened, all of the things that had happened yesterday coming back to him in a small flood. Slowly, he pulled his hand back and lifted his head. It took everything he had not to start crying.

Draco sighed in frustration. “Look, I didn't mean it like that. I mean yes, it's disturbing to wake up to you talking to my stomach, but I understand why. I apparently have your child in there after all. It's just that with you laying on me like that –” He stopped explaining abruptly and slipped out of bed, blushing in embarrassment as he walked toward the bathroom.

Harry felt a bit better at the muttered explanation of babies and bladders and  _toilet_ . This sounded a little bit more like  _his_ Draco, who was definitely not a morning person and grumbled crankily every time the baby woke him up to visit the loo. The only difference was that his Draco was comfortable discussing such things with Harry. After all, they  _had_ been living together since shortly after they'd both gone back for and finished an Eighth Year at Hogwarts.

“Do you want bacon and eggs or fruit and oatmeal?” Harry called out. He had to wait for Draco to finish his task and flush the toilet before receiving an answer.

“Er... Can I have a little bit of all of that?” Draco asked from the doorway of the bathroom, looking at the floor uncertainly and trying to stop from blushing, _again_.

“Of course! Anything you want!” Harry promised, getting out of bed to head toward the kitchen.

“Anything?” Draco asked suspiciously. He also looked away to hide the fact that he was very interested in Harry's state of undress.

Harry paused to look at Draco. “Why, what else do you want?”

“Breakfast with my mother.”

“Oh, er... Lucius and Narcissa are currently on vacation,” Harry informed him. “I'd call them home immediately, but they wouldn't tell us where they went. They said they wanted to enjoy some time to themselves before the baby came and they were officially grandparents.”

“Oh,” Draco murmured in disappointment.

“But if you want, we can go to the Manor and have breakfast there,” Harry offered.

Draco scoffed a bit snidely. “The wards would never let you in.”

Harry tilted his head and gave Draco a strange look.

“What?” Draco asked self-consciously.

“Er... the wards were adjusted to let me in about the time when you convinced your father that we were serious about getting married. So... about a year and a half ago,” Harry explained.

“And...” Draco swallowed nervously. “H-how long have we been married?”

“Eight months,” Harry answered with a faraway look in his eye that announced that the memory was a happy one.

Draco fiddled with his wedding ring. “And... How long...”

Harry smiled at him and Draco felt almost drowned by the gentle love in those vibrant green eyes. “We got together in Eighth Year but kept it hidden from everyone for obvious reasons. Then we threw caution to the wind and moved in with each other. We've lived here for almost four years now.”

“Oh,” Draco murmured, disappointed that none of this seemed to spark any images. 

Harry felt a bit overwhelmed by sadness at the somewhat empty look in Draco's eyes, so he turned around and left the room. “Let me get breakfast ready before you get sick.”

Now Draco was startled to realize that he felt disappointed for an entirely different reason. He followed Harry because he just couldn't bear to be alone. If he was honest, he couldn't bear to let Harry walk away from him. It was entirely strange that neither of them had started an argument yet!

Draco looked around the kitchen curiously. Harry was obviously at home here, but Draco felt... nothing. No recognition. He may as well be in a stranger's house.

He looked at his wedding ring again, examining it as if it held clues to the deepest mysteries of the universe. Harry startled him a moment later by setting a bowl of melon chunks and a cup of tea on the table in front of him. He looked up to see Harry smiling at him softly.

“Here, start with this while I make the rest,” Harry said.

Draco nodded and promptly dug in. He moaned rather embarrassingly when the the pinkish orange flesh of the juicy melon seemed to melt in his mouth. It was like am orgasm in his mouth!

Then he took a sip of his tea and moaned all over again. He had no idea how, but Harry had made literally the perfect cup of tea! Not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

Harry chuckled. “You've been craving cantaloupe for months now, which you never cared about before, so the baby must like it.”

“Oh,” Draco murmured before eating another bite. Then he purposely took a moment to wrap an air of disinterest around him. “And this tea?”

“You are very picky about your tea,” Harry chuckled, his back to Draco as he cooked. “It's not enough to buy an expensive organic blend made just for you, but you also have to have it made a certain way. The temperature has to be just right and you like a decent splash of raw cream added at the end.”

Draco pursed his lips. “Hmm... Well that does sound like me.”

Harry laughed. “Food was very surprisingly the one thing we could always agree on!”

“It is?” Draco asked, taken aback. He rather thought that Harry would prefer burgers or fish and chips to higher class things. He noticed that Harry was making the breakfast Draco asked for in almost the exact way that Draco would have specified if ordering his house elf to make it.

“Yep,” Harry confirmed. “I love to cook and you love to shop, so we go to market together and pick out things like wild caught shrimp and organic garlic and whatnot, and then I turn that into something like shrimp scampi served over a bed of rice and veggies.

“What kind of veggies?” Draco asked with interest.

“Lately, you've been wanting a mix of broccoli, cauliflower, carrot, onion, and bean sprouts,” Harry answered. 

By this point, the rest of their breakfast was ready. Harry set his plate and bowl of oatmeal down first, and then set Draco's down with an unconscious kiss to his husband's temple. Draco blushed lightly, but since Harry didn't even realize that he had done it, he simply continued on.

“Milk or juice?” Harry asked as he opened the fridge.

“Er... both?”

Harry laughed softly as he shook up a glass bottle, poured a generous amount, then levitated a glass of farm fresh milk over to Draco. After that, he cast a charm that squeezed every drop of juice out of an orange and into a separate glass. Which he then carried to Draco. Draco took it, half expecting another kiss, but Harry simply sat down to eat. He apparently preferred a tall glass of water.

They were silent for a while – except for the sounds of enjoyment that Draco just couldn't hold back. Then Harry cleared his throat.

“We didn't have any plans today, but I suppose that we could go shopping for that paint you wanted for the baby's room,” Harry suggested.

“What paint?” Draco asked curiously.

Harry grinned at him. “You and Narcissa go on and on about this magic paint that is apparently a  _must_ for every baby's nursery. The base color is a blue that shifts shades from lighter to darker depending on the time of day. Then there will be white clouds that will float across the walls growing bigger or smaller as they want. They will apparently even storm from time to time. Lastly, there's a clear paint that gets spattered and will form stars at night. And anything else painted in that clear paint – your mother suggested a dragon – will show up at night and fly around the room.”

Draco smiled fondly. “Yes, that was one of my favorite things growing up.” Then he frowned and concentrated on Harry's chest. 

Up until now, he had done his best to avoid looking at Harry much since he was wearing only a pair of black silk boxers – which Draco would  _swear_ belonged to him! Now, however, something caught his attention for a brief moment. Whatever it was disappeared almost as fast as it had appeared.

“What?” Harry asked when he noticed Draco staring at him.

“I thought I saw... something...” Draco murmured.

Harry looked at his chest, and then laughed as he thumped a hand on the side of his head. “I'm an idiot sometimes!”

Draco looked utterly surprised. “I didn't think you'd admit it so freely!”

Harry let out a hearty laugh. “So... one night when we got drunk, you insisted that we go to a famous tattoo wizard – this was before we got married. Anyway, I can't remember exactly, but you either bet me something or dared me to do something, and if I lost, you got to put whatever you wanted on me. If I won, I got to put whatever I wanted on you. As it turned out, we tied or – well the details are fuzzy because we were drunk. The important part is that you picked out a magical tattoo for me, and I picked out one for you.”

“Wait, what?” Draco asked, surprised once more. He could clearly remember getting the Dark Mark and vowing to never mar his lovely white skin again.

“Yep, I know,” Harry smirked. “When we sobered up, the first thing you noticed was mine, which pleased you to no end. But then you discovered yours and hexed me so badly that I actually had to go to St. Mungo's to get fixed up.”

“Er...” Draco droned apprehensively. “I'm not sure I want to know any more...” However, his eyes continued to search for the tattoo on Harry.

Harry grinned knowingly. “He was created on my right shoulder blade – as was yours – so that's where he tends to hang out, but he occasionally likes to fly around on my chest. Especially while I'm cooking. I think he likes to watch me cook.”

“Er...” Draco said, trying hard not to sound deeply intrigued – which he was.

Harry turned around so that Draco could see the approximately two inch by two inch (with another two or three inches of tail) green and gold dragon with purple eyes. It flapped it's wings in a way that kept it in place on Harry's shoulder and spat red and orange fire at Draco. Draco frowned.

“Does he not like me?”

Harry laughed. “Are you kidding? He  _loves_ you! The two of you can play for hours if I'm in the mood to hold still that long.”

“Then why is he spitting fire at me?” Draco wondered.

Harry chuckled but purposely didn't look at his husband. “He's probably just mad that you haven't played with him since the night before last.”

“Oh, er...” Draco didn't know what to say to that because he had no idea what to _do_ with that information.

Harry turned back around and picked up his empty dishes. “I think I'll go take a shower while you finish eating. Don't worry about the dishes – just set them in the sink and they'll do themselves. And there's a little bit more here if you're still hungry when you finish with that.”

Draco looked askance at his plate because between his bacon, eggs, oatmeal, and fruit, he was fairly sure that he had more than enough. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

“And since you won't remember this, it's best to eat slowly. One bite at a time – even slower than you normally eat. You normally like to charm your food to stay warm and bring back to bed with you so that you can eat it over the course of hours as you read a book or do a bit of planning on your next potion.”

Draco looked up at Harry, momentarily perplexed more than anything. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Harry bit back a frustrated sigh. “Because I love you and you need me to be patient until we figure out how to fix what happened.”

“Love...?” Draco whispered to himself as Harry walked away. Then he looked down at his food and decided that eating in bed sounded like a really good idea. He conjured up a tray, loaded it with everything, and then levitated it before him as he walked back to the bed he shared with Harry.

As soon as he got comfortable, he picked up the book on the table next to the side of the bed he'd woken up on. It was a rather long text on the various memory enhancing potions made over the years. There were also copious notes written by him anywhere that would fit – which was something he couldn't picture himself doing. He was usually very fastidious about his belongings. He was more likely to have a journal to write his notes in.

Following Harry's advice about eating slowly seemed only natural as he read through the beginning of the book. The thing that startled him most was the message he'd written on the inside cover. It was short and to the point and not like himself at all.

_The next potion I plan to perfect is one to bring back lost memory so that people like Frank and Alice Longbottom will finally be able to live their lives again._

Since when did he care about people like the Longbottoms???

Before he could dwell on that too much, Harry completely flustered him by walking into their bedroom from the en suite bathroom. Harry was naked aside from a towel that he used to dry his hair. He wasn't paying any attention to Draco, instead pondering what to wear.

_Merlin's saggy balls_ ! _I want that_ ! Draco thought with no small amount of astonishment. He slid out of bed without giving any thought to what he was doing. Just a foot behind Harry, he stopped and flushed in embarrassment.

He wasn't exactly a virgin. Aside from the obvious child that was in his belly – that he was trying hard not to think about too much. He'd had sex with both Pansy and Blaise at different times. Just playing around and experimenting. 

That said, the thought of touching  _Harry Potter_ made him so completely nervous that his stomach seemed to churn and tie itself into knots.

“We're married,” Draco reminded himself softly, startling Harry, who turned around and then jumped a little to find Draco standing so close.

“Yes...” Harry confirmed hesitantly.

Draco stared at Harry's chest as he slowly reached out and placed a hand on it. Harry responded by pulling Draco into a hug, stroking his back for a few moments. Then he let Draco go and stepped back.

“We probably shouldn't do anything until your memory returns,” Harry murmured, looking to the floor. The way he clenched his fists and trembled slightly let Draco know that he was fighting the urge to throw Draco on the bed and shag like animals.

“But... why?” Draco asked. He reached his hand out again to pet the dragon, who was now hovering over Harry's heart.

“It wouldn't be right of me to take advantage of you like this,” Harry said.

Draco frowned unappreciatively. “I'm not an invalid. I just don't remember anything from the last... five or six years. I still have the ability to decide if I want to say yes or no.”

Harry inhaled deeply. He turned his back on Draco. “I don't think it would be right.” He ran his hands through his still damp hair, obviously frustrated.

Draco watched the dragon fly around to Harry's back. Then he pet the dragon again, only this time, he gathered up the courage to kiss the dragon too. The dragon responded by doing a few happy loops and breathing out fire. Harry responded by gasping out a ragged breath.

“Harry... _please_?” Draco begged softly, kissing Harry's back again.

Harry turned around abruptly and seized Draco's lips in a possessive kiss. Draco felt like he was about to swoon and clung to Harry. Their kiss was perfect in a way that no other kiss had ever been – as far as Draco could remember.

Until Harry pulled away and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. “This isn't right...” he whispered.

“Why not? We're married and I have a child inside me that says we've done this before,” Draco reminded him determinedly.

Harry sighed. “Because – aside from a couple of times when we were fighting and then suddenly shagging – we've always made love. Or, well, that's not to say that it's all been gentle and slow, but what I mean is that we have complete trust in each other because we're in love. If we had sex now, I feel like I would be violating your trust in me.”

Draco stroked Harry's cheek. “What if I never remember? How will I know I love you if you don't show my why I fell in love?”

Harry took a deep breath and pulled back to look at Draco. “And what is it that you want?”

“I want you,” Draco admitted, his voice raw with honesty.

Harry smiled slightly. “I mean, what do you want me to do?”

Draco sighed and looked to his stomach. He waved his hand to indicate the bulge. “According to this, you must be the top, but do you ever let me?”

“All the time,” Harry assured him, kissing his forehead. “Especially lately because bottoming is hard on you with the baby growing so big.”

Draco smiled at Harry for perhaps the first time since he woke up with no memory of the last few years. “Well that's what I want.”

Harry thought this over for a few long moments. “Alright... I  _suppose_ if it's you doing me, then it's not me taking advantage of you. In fact, I'd be showing you how much I trust you.”

“Exactly,” Draco murmured, nearly purring from happiness. He didn't know how his older self felt, but at 16, Harry was one of the few things he'd wanted almost more than life itself. He wouldn't call it love, exactly, but it was pretty close.

He ran his hands all over Harry's chest, still not quite able to believe that this was  _his_ ! His mouth soon joined his hands, making Harry whimper softly. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and saw pure love reflecting there. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a hug.

“How did I get so lucky?” Draco whispered, feeling shaken to his core. More than half of him was hoping that Harry wouldn't actually hear what he'd said.

Harry smiled and kissed him. “I ask myself that all the time.”

Draco led him to the bed and then blushed and looked away. “So... We've probably done this a lot, but from my perspective, this will be my first time with you. Just in case I never told you before, I have experience, but not a lot. So don't expect me to be very good.”

Harry simply nodded and gave Draco a reassuring kiss. Draco felt like Christmas had come early! Not  _only_ did he  _not_ have to worry about the Dark Lord, but he was  _married to Harry Potter_ ! 

This seemed like all his dreams come true. Which made him strongly suspect that he was – in fact – dreaming. However, dreams were meant to be enjoyed, and that's exactly what he planned to do! If he got extremely lucky, he'd get to enjoy this dream a couple of times before he woke up and reality returned.

Draco pulled out his wand and levitated his unfinished breakfast off the bed, making sure to put a stasis charm on it. Then he slowly got undressed as Harry watched him. His hands shook a bit nervously, so he decided to try to lighten the mood a little.

“I see I still have excellent taste,” Draco stated, referring to the clothes he was removing. It was what he'd been wearing yesterday; something that he couldn't recall ever seeing before.

“Yes,” Harry whispered huskily. He clearly liked what he was seeing, which made Draco smirk and preen just a bit.

Once he was naked, Draco couldn't resist kissing Harry. It started out hesitant on Draco's part, but Harry knew just how to kiss him. Same as before, Draco felt like he might swoon, which would be embarrassing because it's something women did!

Lucky for him, Harry pulled back when Draco felt so breathless that Draco might have actually swooned from lack of air. With a grin, Draco pushed Harry onto the bed. Then he climbed on top of the bed next to him.

“I don't remember anything about techniques to use with this in the way,” Draco pointed at his stomach. “But I imagine that it will probably be easiest with you on your hands and knees.”

Harry simply nodded because he did remember. Then he got into position, angling himself the exact way that would be easiest for Draco. With a sense of both happiness and surrealism, Draco grabbed his wand and summoned a bottle of oil from the drawer with all their sexual paraphernalia.

Before doing anything else, Draco simply stroked Harry's arse and back several times as if appreciating a work of fine art (and also flirting with the dragon). This made Harry smirk happily into the pillow he had positioned under his arms and forehead. When ready, Draco oiled up his well groomed fingers so that he could prepare Harry.

To his delight, Harry made the most delicious sounds as Draco wiggled his fingers inside Harry. Despite being a little afraid of hurting Harry, it was easy to soften and open him. This only served to reinforce that the two of them must have a  _lot_ of sex!

However, since it was the first time Draco had done this to Harry, from his perspective, he was fascinated to keep going until Harry was positive writhing from pleasure. Harry was moaning and groaning and crying out in a way that made Draco feel rather smug. He grinned and leaned over so that he could gently bite Harry's left arse cheek.

“Draco,” Harry whinged insistently.

“Merlin and Salazar!” Draco swore in awe. “I want you so badly!”

“Then get on with it!” Harry cried out softly but emphatically.

Draco smiled as he withdrew his fingers from Harry's arse. Then he took a moment to simply admire the view and enjoy the fact that he was about to have sex with his long time crush. Finally, when Harry turned to look at him curiously, Draco got into position, oiled up his shaft, and pushed into Harry.

Harry groaned in relief, more than ready for Draco to pound into him. Draco groaned from sheer bliss as he sank deeper and deeper. When he was buried as far as he could go, he paused to enjoy the feeling. Harry wiggled his hips when it seemed like Draco wasn't going to move.

Taking the hint, Draco withdrew a little so that he could thrust back in. This provoked groans of pleasure from both of them. It took a bit of doing, but Draco found a pace and angle that worked for both of them. 

This felt so good that Draco was baffled as to how he could forget doing it. It really seemed like – even if he forgot everything he ever knew – having sex with Harry would remain vivid in his mind forever. And yet, try as hard as he could – with quite a bit of his attention focused on how divine Harry's arse felt – he honestly could not remember doing this before.

Instinctively, Draco found the spot that made Harry gasp and cry out with each thrust. Then he pounded into Harry to half sobs of:  _yes_ and  _more_ and  _Oh God_ ! As much as he wanted to last forever, the end hit him mere minutes later. To his profound relief, Harry went first, nearly squealing into the pillow. The sound of that did strange things to Draco, and that was why he lost all control of his stamina. His eyes crossed for a second and then fluttered shut as he pumped Harry full.

Afterwards, he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed. “Merlin's inverted nipples! Is it always like that?”

Harry chuckled as he straightened out. Then he shifted so that he could give Draco a kiss. “Pretty much.”

“That was absolutely brilliant! How could I forget something like that?!” Draco wondered, voicing his baffling question.

Harry stroked his arm and pulled him close so that they were cuddling – which was something Draco didn't think he would like but found rather enjoyable. “It's not your fault.”

“But it actually is,” Draco pointed out. “I was working on a potion and –” 

“And there was an accident,” Harry cut him of with a flat tone that wouldn't allow for arguments. “You're positively brilliant with potions! I know you did everything you could to make it as safe as possible. So, if something went wrong, it was a complete accident that you couldn't have foreseen.”

Draco sighed and looked away. “This is almost creepy! Married or not, in love or not, you're being entirely too sweet to me.”

Harry chuckled and kissed him. “Maybe I just decided that I like being sweet to you since it always leaves you flustered and off balance.”

“Well, when you put it like that, it does make more sense,” Draco grumbled unappreciatively.

Before Harry had a chance to do anything more than kiss Draco, Pansy shouted up from the bottom of the stairs. “If you're not decent, get decent! And quick because I'll come up there and drag you down here naked if I have to!”

“She will too,” both of them muttered at the same time, and then laughed.

“I take it she's done that to us before?” Draco asked with a fond grin.

“Oh... once or twice,” Harry replied with a chuckle. “When Pansy wants attention, she gets it even if it means walking in on us in the shower!”

“Why do we even let her in the house?” Draco asked in a whisper in case Pansy was right outside their bedroom door.

“Because she's your best friend,” Harry whispered in return. He then slipped out of bed and cast a cleaning spell on himself so that he could pull on a clean pair of black silk boxers.

“I still think those are mine,” Draco muttered, slowly sliding out of bed as well.

Harry grinned at him. “Well, they are. You buy enough for both of us. There're other colors too, but we both seem to love the black ones the most.”

“Ah,” Draco murmured in understanding. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a pair for himself. “This is a bit weird...”

“What?” Harry asked curiously, looking at Draco over his shoulder from in front of the closet.

“Sharing an underwear drawer – and actually the underwear themselves – with you,” Draco elaborated as he discovered that the boxers fit him, so long as he kept the waistband under his baby bump.

Harry shrugged. “Entirely your idea. You seriously disliked basically everything I wore, so one day, you Incendio'd everything that I didn't absolutely love and insist on keeping. After that, you've bought almost all of my clothes.”

“Wow, and you just _let_ me?!” Draco asked in baffled amazement.

Harry laughed. “Oh, we fought for days over that, but now that I'm used to you buying my clothes, I actually like most of it. And you don't mind when I occasionally want to wear my worn out old sweat pants.”

They dressed rather quickly with Harry pulling on a pair of jeans that did fabulous things for his arse and a delicious button up shirt that instantly made Draco want to tear it back off him. Meanwhile, Draco pulled on a nice and obviously expensive wizard robe that accommodated his pregnancy with ease.

Pansy burst through the door just then. “Are you still fu – oh, looks like you're ready. Good, come.” She grabbed Draco's arm and gently yet insistently led him down to the kitchen with Harry following behind.

“Damn Potter!” Blaise whistled softly in appreciation. “Those jeans make me wish I had talked you into dating me before you started dating Draco!”

“Blaise,” Draco growled.

Blaise grinned at him, pointing to Harry to call attention to the fact that Harry was used to this and took it in stride. He simply gave Blaise a half shrug and muttered thanks before moving to make tea. Blaise turned his attention back to Draco, who was still looking rather jealous.

“So, Pansy tells me that you've forgotten everything after Sixth Year,” Blaise stated. “And she figures that it might be best if I spend the day talking to you about everything that happened over the last few years while she and Hermione go over your potion to see if they can figure out exactly what happened.”

“And better yet,” Pansy added. “See if we can fix it.”

“I thought Granger already said that she didn't think I'd ever get my memories back,” Draco stated, not entirely sure how to feel about this.

Pansy shrugged, obviously wearing a calm mask. “And you may not, but we both had a chance to read the little you wrote in your journal about the potion, and the theory is sound, so it might just work.”

Draco pulled out his wand and summoned the book he had briefly read through before Harry had come out of the bathroom and distracted him. Just thinking about it made him blush. This made Pansy chuckle rather lewdly and ruffle his hair.

“I was certain that you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself. Did you rediscover little Leo?”

“Who?” Draco asked in confusion.

Harry chuckled. “The dragon. You named him Leo.”

“Oh,” Draco gave Harry an odd look.

“What?” Harry asked curiously.

“So, if I understand this correctly, we got drunk and you let me make you get a tattoo of anything _I_ wanted, and then I named him? You didn't care at all?” Draco wondered.

Harry grinned. “It seemed like a good idea at the time, and besides, I love the name Leo, so what's the down side?”

Pansy giggled. “The downside is the fact that Draco is probably going to hex you all over again when he discovers Goldie. It's a good thing I'm planning to be here all day,” she finished with an overly sweet smirk.

“Please tell me it's not something horrible!” Draco cried out a bit dramatically, looking over his shoulder as if he could see the tattoo through his robe.

Harry simply smirked as Blaise and Pansy both went completely overboard in trying to reassure Draco. So overboard that it was blatantly obvious that they were trying to wind him up. This knowledge didn't actually reassure him because even if they were just being shits at the moment, they could still be telling the truth, actually, the completely opposite of the truth. Draco sighed, reluctant to find out for sure.

“Anyone home?” Hermione called out.

“In here!” Everyone but Draco responded.

Hermione stepped into the kitchen and smiled. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nothing important,” Pansy assured her. “We were just discussing Goldie.”

“Did Draco hex Harry yet?”

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Draco blurted out crossly, thrusting his book into Hermione's hands before grabbing Harry and dragging him to the nearest bathroom, not caring in the slightest that Harry had _just_ finished making the tea. He also firmly ignored the copious sniggering that followed them.

Harry's eyes twinkled merrily as he waited for Draco to make his next move. Feeling a bit aggravated, Draco magicked his robes off. Then he tried to look over his shoulder, but when that failed, he turned so that he could look over his shoulder at his back in the mirror.

“It's a...” Draco was now more confused than ever by his friends heckling. “It's a snitch?” _What's so bad about that?_

Harry kissed him, a deep and wonderful but brief kiss. Then he turned Draco around so that he was facing the mirror. Standing behind his husband, Harry kissed the snitch, which responded by unfurling its wings and fluttering all over Draco's back. Of course, Harry had to conjure a second mirror before Draco could see this.

As Draco watched in fascination, Harry tried to catch the snitch by tapping on it, only for it to evade him every time. It even traveled around to Draco's chest. Harry eventually caught it by ganging up on it with both hands roaming Draco's chest.

Draco was breathing roughly. He absolutely  _loved_ Harry standing behind him with his hands everywhere. He also felt rather taken by his tattoo.

“Why was I so mad?” He asked himself in a whisper.

“Because you broke a vow to yourself,” Harry whispered in return, nipping and kissing Draco's ear and neck. “Once you got over that, you always loved Goldie.”

“Goldie the Golden Snitch,” Draco sneered with a raised brow. “Couldn't I come up with anything better?”

“I'm sure you could have, but I couldn't,” Harry informed him, still making love to Draco's neck. Goldie had slowly returned to her original spot. Draco moaned and leaned into Harry.

Then there was a banging on the door. “Hey now! None of that until you're alone!” Pansy demanded.

“We are alone,” Draco informed her through the door. She reacted by opening the door and giving him her infamous _look._

Then she straightened up. “Oh good, you're undressed. Let me just...” She pulled out her wand and cast a couple of diagnostic spells, utterly ignoring the fact that Harry was still holding onto and licking Draco's neck. She smirked at but did not mention the fact that Draco was obviously rigidly erect inside his boxers.

“Apparently I've gotten completely over all remaining shyness,” Draco muttered in disbelief.

“Actually, yes,” Harry confirmed with a wicked grin. “It was right about the time that Pansy walked in on us in the shower and you told her to either watch and wait for us to finish or fuck off and come back later.

“And Merlin's cataract clouded eyes! Watching the two of you doing that is hotter than my pitiful sex life!” Pansy exclaimed, fanning herself a little. 

“Pansy!” Draco exclaimed, feeling himself positively _burn_ from the heat of his blushing.

She simply waved away his concern. “Good news, darling! Your baby is doing great and you're officially six months along – also known as 24 out of 40 weeks.”

Harry helped Draco get dressed again, and then they returned to the kitchen. Draco was astonished to find that he was already feeling hungry again, so he summoned the rest of his breakfast from the bedroom, and sat down to eat it as Blaise talked to him. Harry basically wandered the house, cleaning at random, listening in on Hermione and Pansy from time to time, and also listening to Blaise and Draco.

“So, if I mention just about anything that happened in Sixth Year, you get vague flashes,” Blaise summed up after about an hour. “What about the Carrows? Do you remember anything about them?”

Draco talked about them – since he had met them before Seventh Year. After a minute or so, he got a couple flashes of them as Professors at Hogwarts. This confused him because  _really_ , who would trust those lunatics with  _children_ ?

“So here's what happened,” Blaise began with a barely patient smile. “Once you finished fixing the vanishing cabinet, Snape killed Dumbledore and Hogwarts fell to the Dark Lord. _He_ then placed Snape as Headmaster, and the Carrows were -”

“Wait,” Draco interrupted, his hand clutching his chest as he felt such a deeply profound relief. “You mean _I_ didn't kill Dumbledore?”

“Nope!” Blaise assured him with a knowing grin.

“Snape had made a pact with Dumbledore to do the killing so that your soul wouldn't be tainted,” Harry informed him. “That's why he also had no qualms about making an unbreakable vow with your mother to do the deed if you couldn't.”

Draco felt numb and faint. It was quite possibly the strangest thing to go from being in the middle of all these terrible plots to several years later and everyone just knowing  _everything_ ! Draco examined his tea cup suspiciously for a moment before casting a few detection spells on it.

“What are you doing?” Blaise asked curiously.

“Making sure I'm not being fed some sort of mind control substance so that I'll give up all our secrets,” Draco stated, more than a little confused that none of his food or drink was drugged.

Blaise laughed. “And in that scenario, how is it that  _you_ could give up secrets when  _we're_ the ones who know everything?”

“See that's the thing; all these bits of information are so out of the realm of believable that I'm having a hard time accepting them,” Draco murmured, taking another bite of his oatmeal since it had tested clean.

Blaise then spent a good hour going over everything he knew that Draco was keeping a secret during Sixth Year, and when there really wasn't anything that they didn't already know, Draco was forced to admit that if this was some terrible plot to learn his secrets, it wasn't a very good one. He wavered back and forth between accepting everything that they were telling him was true, and being unable to believe any of it. This reality they wanted him to believe was just too good to be true!

Except for the baby inside him. He could easily believe that it was some form of torture that someone was inflicting on him. The baby made his entire body ache and he had to go to the bathroom almost every five minutes! Lastly, he felt so hungry but he couldn't seem to eat more than a few bites at a time. It really was a most devious form of torture!

Blaise continued on through the events of Seventh Year, and they discovered that Draco would get flashes of things from the first couple of months, but nothing after that. It wasn't that he was remembering anything, more like he could see a photograph of an event if they talked about it. However, it was enough that Harry was a typical optimistic Gryffindor, convinced that Draco's memories were trapped in his head somewhere.

When Harry left the kitchen for a while, Draco narrowed his eyes and stared at Blaise significantly.

“What?” Blaise asked curiously.

“How in Merlin's funky armpits did I end up _married_ to Harry Potter?!” Draco demanded.

Blaise held up his hands and waved them a bit as if saying: Don't ask me! Then he cleared his throat. “Well... This is all bits that happened in Eighth Year and later, so you probably won't even get flashes as I'm talking about it, but...”

“Eighth Year?” Draco questioned in confusion.

“Yeah, since Seventh Year was basically useless, any student who wanted to come back and study for their N.E.W.T.s was allowed to. I didn't want to go since I decided to invest in a few businesses and made a lot of money – Anyway, you went back and convinced me to go with you. First, you went to simply help repair the school after it was demolished, and then to study so that you could get an O in potions at the very least,” Blaise explained.

“I always did have talent at making potions,” Draco murmured with a slight smile.

“And Golden Boy went back despite being offered any ministry position he wanted without his N.E.W.T.s because he didn't think it was fair.”

“Figures,” Draco muttered wryly, shaking his head.

“And while there, well, you never did tell me _all_ of the details, but at some point, you secretly started a relationship with Potter,” Blaise informed him, stopping to smirk. “The last night before we were all leaving school for good, he snuck into your bed with you. Again. We never knew who was in there with you, but we knew you had a very regular visitor on those nights that you didn't just go to him. In any case, that night, he fell asleep and forgot to leave, which means that the next morning, all of Slytherin was treated to the wondrous show of _Harry Potter_ walking out of the dungeon covered in love bites.”

Blaise grinned like a wolf who had cornered his prey. “As for those of us lucky enough to actually share a dorm with you, we actually got to see him slip out of your bed and have a cute little scene as he said goodbye, followed by taking the piss out of you as you inadvertently showed off all  _your_ love bites!”

Draco blushed a little. “I'm sure that was traumatizing for everyone involved.”

“Not so much!” Blaise stated with a shrug. After that, he told Draco all the things he knew about their Eighth Year. Followed by the fact that Draco moved in with Harry right afterwards – to the dismay of his parents. Lastly, Draco asked Harry to marry him, and when Harry accepted, Draco went to all of his friends and _insisted_ that they get along with Harry. So now, they were all on friendly terms.

“So wait... it was _my_ idea to get married?” Draco asked incredulously.

Blaise grinned like he knew a secret. Sure enough, he leaned in and whispered to Draco. “It was also your idea to get pregnant. You brewed the potion and everything.”

Draco rubbed his belly in surprise. “It was? I did?” After thinking about this for a moment, Draco gave Blaise a solemn look. “Didn't Harry want a baby?”

“Are you crazy?” Blaise blurted out incredulously. “I think Harry wanted kids since he first talked you into bed with him, but he was holding back because he didn't think _you_ wanted them. He also probably would have carried the baby, but you insisted.”

Draco frowned at that. “Why would I do that?” Then another thought occurred to him that hurt quite a bit. “And why does Harry seem to do  _everything_ I want? Doesn't he have his own mind?”

Blaise shook his head and lightly bonked Draco on the forehead. “Stupid! Harry does everything you want only  _after_ you two fight about it for days and Harry decides that he loves you so much that he'll do anything for you. So basically, you win all the arguments out of sheer stubbornness!”

Draco thought about this quietly for a long time. Then he twisted his ring around his finger nervously. “If I never do anything that Harry wants, then how do any of you know if I actually love him?” He whispered uncertainly.

“You defied your parents to be with him, and for years, anytime one of us insulted Potter, you'd hex us. I am pretty certain that you were arse over tits for him.” Blaise put a hand on Draco's shoulder and gave him an intensely serious look. “Even now, you're upset because you think you didn't love him enough, which tells me that you do.”

“I don't know,” Draco murmured. “I don't know anything!” Which was upsetting enough that Draco abruptly left the kitchen, going upstairs to lay down in his bed. Which smelled like him and Harry and made him groan in longing.

Everyone left him alone for a while, even though he only napped for about an hour or so. Then Harry came up and insisted that he come down for dinner. By this point, Draco felt positively  _starving_ , so he didn't argue.

“We think we figured out what happened,” Hermione announced after everyone had sat down and taken a few bites. She interrupted herself by taking a long drink of the delicious white wine that Harry had paired with the Salmon and Shrimp linguine he'd made.

Draco moaned unconsciously at the food and the wine – which he was only having half a glass of because of the baby. Apparently Harry had been right when he said that they agreed about food! So far, Harry hadn't served him anything he didn't like!

Hermione set her glass down and continued. “You didn't do anything wrong – which doesn't mean that the potion will work.”

“Although we think it will,” Pansy added. “There's nothing to indicate that your theory was wrong, so it should work.”

Hermione nodded in agreement. “It's just that as I was working through your notes, I noticed that you mentioned a very heavy scent that made you feel ill. That was the last thing you wrote, and the potion seems to have been put under stasis at that point – probably so you could take a break and deal with your queasiness.”

“But then you must have fainted,” Pansy theorized. “I think that fainting might be what did it. If you hit your head, you could easily be suffering from temporary amnesia.”

“And I think that the fumes from the potion scrambled your memory,” Hermione stated with a morose sigh.

“Either way, we really hope that your condition will resolve itself given time,” Pansy informed him with an encouraging smile.

“And we could always try completing your potion to see if it works,” Hermione finished with a shrug.

“I see,” Draco murmured, thinking this over. After a long moment of silence, he sighed. “But what if attempting to finish the potion either makes my memory loss worse – or if you do it for me, who's to say that you won't both be hit with memory loss too?”

“We'll wear Bubble-Head Charms,” Pansy assured him.

“Worth a try,” Draco decided a moment later with a shrug.

“Unfortunately, your potion is supposed to take almost three months to brew, and you only got through the first half, so there's still close to a month and a half of brewing to do,” Hermione informed him.

Draco sighed a bit morosely. “I guess that gives me some time to reread all my books and try to learn everything I'm supposed to know.”

Harry took his hand and kissed it. “Don't worry, you're brilliant! You'll figure it out.”

Draco gave him a speculative look. “I'm not sure that I'll ever get used to you being nice to me.”

Harry grinned at him. “You will. I'll make sure of it!”

 

***

 

Draco stood in a crowd of people watching as Harry and the Dark Lord circled each other in the middle of the great hall. They seemed to do nothing but talk for a long time, and then the Dark Lord cast the unforgivable killing curse at Harry. Harry countered with a mother buggering  _Expelliarmus_ of all things! Then he just stood there and waited to die!

Draco sat up in bed, gasping and clutching his chest as a sense of sheer panic washed over him. Next to him, Harry sat up and rubbed his back. This helped Draco feel calm because Harry couldn't be in danger if he was right next to Draco.

“Nightmare?” Harry asked sympathetically. The two of them still suffered from nightmares after all these years. Thankfully, they'd lessened to about once per month.

“It was horrible!” Draco burst out. “I can't remember all the details, but basically, the Dark Lord cast the killing curse at you and you just stood there waiting to die except for – for some reason that makes absolutely _no sense_ – you tried to counter with an _Expelliarmus_! Of all things! Like _that_ would ever work!!”

Harry was silent for a moment. “And did I die in your nightmare?”

“Well... I don't know,” Draco grumbled, starting to feel much better now that he had talked about it. “I woke up before I could find out.”

Harry chuckled. “Sounds like you were remembering the end of the Final Battle.”

This made Draco frown. “But... it's... fuzzy. I see an image of the two of you, but I can't actually remember it.”

Harry shrugged. “Doesn't matter. It's as I've been saying all along. Your memories are in there. Do you remember me being captured and brought to Malfoy Manor during Easter Hols?”

Draco had a flash of Harry looking very beat up, to the point that he was almost unrecognizable. “Er... well, like everything, I can see a picture, but it's not... It's not like I know what was happening in the picture. For example, I see you looking scrawny, disheveled, and distressingly abused, but I have no idea why or what was going on,” Draco explained, his face scrunched up in thought.

“So... it's been about a week, and now you're getting flashes of the end of Seventh Year,” Harry murmured as he thought this over. “Maybe your mind just needs to process everything until it makes sense. Maybe after that, you'll start to actually remember things.”

“But my nightmare couldn't have been a memory!” Draco protested. “You're still alive!”

Harry chuckled again, still rubbing Draco's back, which Draco just loved. “Well, during the Final Battle, it's true that I countered his Avada Kedavra with an Expelliarmus, and it worked.”

Draco was speechless. They had explained to him that Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, but they hadn't ever explained how. Thus, he was not expecting this in the slightest.

“You... _killed_ the Dark Lord with an _Expelliarmus_?!” Draco asked incredulously.

“Yeah, surprisingly,” Harry admitted. “It wasn't what I was trying to do. I was hoping to defeat him and have him sent to Azkaban, but – once again – his own curse rebounded on him. Thus, if you want to get technical about it, he killed himself.”

“Merlin and Salazar!” Draco swore appreciatively. He rubbed his belly, which was wobbling from movement of the baby. “Your daddy's an idiot Gryffindor!”

Harry laughed. “I've never denied that.” He tugged Draco into his arms and shifted until they were laying comfortably. “I wish I had the energy to make love to you again, but I had a long day and I'm still exhausted.”

“I know,” Draco murmured with a sigh. 

He didn't understand why Harry insisted on being an Auror. It was an exhausting job and everyone treated Harry like he was obligated to be on call at all times. He was a hero and the Savior, and no one wanted to let him be just plain Harry.

With another sigh, Draco snuggled into Harry and went back to sleep.

 

***

 

Draco was waiting outside the Slytherin common room. Harry was running late and Draco was tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed over his chest. If Harry didn't show up soon, Draco was going to call it a night and go to bed.

Harry appeared out of nowhere when he pulled off his invisibility cloak. “Sorry it took me so long, but I had to evade a group of girls determined to follow me.”

Draco merely shrugged and grabbed Harry by the hand. Then he dragged Harry toward the potions classroom. It would be empty this time of night and no one would dare go near it when there were so many better and cozier places to have a secret meeting.

They had been meeting in secret like this for a couple of months now. Despite the fact that neither of them were virgins, they hadn't had sex yet. Draco wasn't entirely sure why, but he suspected that it was because both of them were half sure that they'd stop doing this the moment they had sex. As if taking that last step would wake them up from this wonderful dream and remind them that they could never truly be together.

As always, the moment they were alone in the classroom, things escalated to hot and heavy rather quickly. Draco practically tore Harry's clothes off him. The moment Harry was naked, Draco dropped to his knees and took Harry's beautifully hard shaft into his mouth. Harry groaned in appreciation, tangling his fingers in Draco's hair and throwing his head back.

Every moment was sheer bliss for Draco. He loved watching Harry turn into a quivering mess in Draco's hands. He loved knowing that he was doing pervy things to the precious Savior of the Wizarding World and no one knew about it (aside from Harry's best friends). He loved...

Harry. Full stop. He just loved Harry and couldn't get enough of him. Sometimes when he was able to forget all the bad things that had happened between them, he let himself believe that he would  _never_ get enough of Harry.

As if there could ever be a world in which Harry and Draco lived together happily ever after. It was about as likely as the existence of all those strange creatures that Luna was forever nattering on about. In other words, impossible!

Draco closed his eyes and let himself believe that Harry might secretly feel the same way. Inside, his heart was breaking just a little, even as Harry clenched a fist in his hair and pumped his mouth full with a sinfully erotic cry.

Draco sat up in bed, gasping as a tear slid from his eye. Without even thinking about it, his hand slipped into Harry's and he squeezed it tight. Harry felt it and woke up.

“Another nightmare, or was this a memory?” Harry asked, concerned by the way Draco was trembling.

“I think it... I think it was a memory,” Draco whispered, as if there was someone in their room that shouldn't hear this.

“A bad one?” Harry wondered, wanting to help Draco without pushing him.

“No,” Draco murmured, shaking his head. “We were... sneaking around. Having fun in the potions classroom...”

“Definitely sounds like a memory,” Harry murmured with a smile. Then he frowned in concern again. “So... why are you trembling as if you were having a nightmare?”

“Because I was thinking that it wasn't real,” Draco confessed emotionally. “I was so sure that you would leave me! That it was only a matter of time before you got bored and decided that I wasn't worth your time...”

Harry pulled Draco into his arms and stroked his hair. “Definitely a memory.” He let out a soft yet wry chuckle. “The first time we kissed, I was hiding from a group of girls that wouldn't leave me alone. Afterwards, you suggested that we do things that required us to get naked, so I thought:  _sex_ ! I was excited and looking forward to it, but then you seemed to have changed your mind. For a long time, you insisted that we do everything except have sex.”

“Because I was afraid that you'd leave me?” Draco asked curiously.

“That's what you said when I finally managed to talk you into letting me in your bed,” Harry answered. “We were just about to have sex for the first time when suddenly you threw your arms around me and wouldn't let me move. I was confused and asked what was wrong, and you said...” 

He paused to remember the exact words. As he thought, he kissed Draco. “You said: Please promise me that you'll still talk to me tomorrow.”

Draco looked away from Harry. If his dream/memory was any indication, Harry was being completely honest with him. Not that Harry had lied about anything, as far as Draco could tell.

“That's when I knew that you thought I just wanted sex from you,” Harry continued. “At that point, I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted, but I knew that I wouldn't be happy with just a one time thing. I wanted so much more than that!”

Draco chuckled. “Blaise says that you were probably ready to get me pregnant that first time – or get pregnant yourself.”

Harry grinned. “Had I actually known it was possible back then, I might well have suggested it. However, it really was hard enough to talk you into letting me have sex with you. I think talking you into having a baby at the same time might just have scared you away.”

Draco pursed his lips and looked at the bed. “Or maybe I would have jumped at the chance, but for all the wrong reasons.”

“Such as?” Harry asked curiously.

“Well... If I wanted you to stay with me, and you wanted a baby, it seems to me that I would have given you what you wanted in the hopes that you'd stay with me,” Draco reasoned.

“Maybe,” Harry murmured.

“So... why did we wait until we were married before having a baby?” Draco wondered, figuring that the answer was that Harry wanted to wait until Draco was ready for the _right_ reasons.

Harry shrugged. “I don't really know. As I said, I didn't even know it was possible to take a potion and get pregnant. It wasn't until we were married for almost two months that you held up a vial one night and told me that you had brewed a special potion and once you took it, you'd get pregnant.”

“Just like that?” Draco asked, raising a brow at his actions. “I didn't explain it to you and ask if you even wanted a baby?”

Harry let out a single soft laugh. “Just like almost everything you do, you held up the potion and dared me to argue with you. I wouldn't have argued beyond the possibility that I take the potion instead, but you downed the potion before I could stop gaping incredulously. Then you warned me that if I didn't take you to bed and get you pregnant before the potion wore off, you'd hex me so hard that I'd spend the next month in St. Mungo's.”

Draco sat up again and stared at Harry with wide eyes. “Why do you put up with me?! It sounds like I never grew up! I boss you around and demand you do everything my way!”

Harry grinned. “Yes, there are times that I wish you would talk to me more and make less outrageous demands, but...”

Draco waited for a moment, and then huffed impatiently. “But what?!”

Harry smiled. “I'm me and you're you. If we didn't argue and fight, everyone would think we had been replaced by aliens!”

Draco frowned as he thought this over. “But we haven't fought at all these last two weeks.”

Harry shifted onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. “I know,” he replied very softly.

Draco stared at him curiously. “Do you miss it?”

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Not as much as I miss  _you_ ...”

“Oh...” Draco murmured, feeling strangely disappointed by this.

Harry pulled Draco back into his arms. “Hey... you should go back to sleep.”

But Draco wouldn't be managed so easily. “Is that why you only have sex with me when I fervently  _insist_ ?”

Harry looked away as he exhaled a long sigh. “I suppose. I didn't realize I was doing that, but yes, it makes sense.”

Draco turned so that he was still resting his head on Harry's arm, but facing away. “I'm sorry.”

Harry turned so that he was spooning Draco. He stroked his hand down Draco's arm. “There's nothing to be sorry for. It was an accident.” Then he smiled. “Besides, you're having dreams about Eighth Year now, so I have every hope that you'll be better soon.”

Draco shuddered lightly. “What if I don't get better? What if nothing we do ever brings the memories back? Will you still be able to love  _me_ ?”

“Yes,” Harry assured him without the slightest hesitation. “I'm not saying that it will be easy for me to fully accept that the man I married is just gone, but I can't imagine a world in which I don't love you.”

Draco pressed a kiss to the arm he was using as a pillow. “I can...” he whispered so softly that he hoped Harry didn't hear him. Harry responded by pulling him closer and holding him tight.

“You'll remember,” Harry insisted. Draco didn't bother to respond and they eventually fell back asleep.

 

***

 

Harry buried his face in Hermione's shoulder as Ron tried to pat his back comfortingly. “I don't know how much more of this I can take!”

Hermione stroked his hair in an attempt to soothe her best friend. “It's only been three weeks,” she reminded him. “It'll take another three before the potion is ready.”

Harry stayed right where he was, needing the comfort of a shoulder to cry on. “He remembers things in dreams, but the memories are gone the next morning. I'm beginning to think that he really won't get his memories back!”

Hermione continued to stroke his hair. “But that's still a good sign. It means that you're probably right. His memories are in his head somewhere. They're not gone, they're just hidden.”

“It's just so hard,” Harry stated, feeling tears sting his eyes but not fall. “He's so quiet all the time. Do you know that we haven't fought once since the accident?”

Ron snorted in amusement. “Most people would consider that a good thing.”

“Right, but this is Draco Malfoy I'm talking about,” Harry pointed out. “Even back in Sixth Year, he was snarky, demanding, and hard to get along with. I just don't understand... If I'm dealing with someone who is basically the person he was back then, then _why_ is he so different?”

“Maybe he's not,” Hermione suggested. “He withdrew almost completely that year. He was under so much stress that he stopped talking to his best friends for a while. Most of his happy memories are missing at the moment, so he must be having a hard time accepting that his life is so drastically different than he thought it was going to be.”

Harry sighed. “I'm trying to be patient and understanding with him, but then I feel like I am walking on egg shells.”

Ron patted him on the back again. “Mate, maybe you should just accept that he is never going to get his memories back. That way, you can figure out how to live with him as he is, and if he does get them back, it'll be a happy bonus.”

This made Harry sit up and look at Ron in surprise. “That's a shockingly good suggestion. So what you're basically saying is that I should focus on loving the man I have rather than waiting for the one I had to come back.”

“If you can,” Ron stated in confirmation.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It's probably for the best if I do, but I feel like I'll be betraying the man I love.”

Hermione took his hand. “If it was the other way around, what would you want him to do?”

This made Harry stop and really think. “If... if I lost my memory and there was a chance that I'd never get it back, I'd hope that Draco would accept me as I was.”

“And what if he couldn't?” Ron wondered.

“I'd want him to do what he needed to do to be happy, even if it was without me,” Harry answered after only a moment's thought.

Hermione frowned. “Is that your way of saying that you don't want to stay with Draco if he doesn't get better?”

“No!” Harry burst out in alarm, feeling his heart twist at the idea. “It's my way of saying that I want him to be happy no matter what!”

“And you don't think he's happy?” Hermione asked gently.

Harry shook his head. “I really don't think he is. He must feel trapped. I keep trying to picture... How do you think I'd react if someone picked up my sixteen year old self and dropped me in a marriage with someone I thought hated me? How would you react?”

“Not very well,” Ron admitted. “I'd probably feel like someone was playing an elaborate trick on me.”

“Same here,” Hermione murmured softly.

“And then there's the baby,” Harry reminded them even though they hadn't forgotten. “I can't even imagine how I would feel if I suddenly woke up more than halfway through a pregnancy!”

Hermione squeezed his hand. “It'll work out. Even at sixteen, Draco was big on family. He'll love and accept the baby.  _Especially_ since he still has a few months to form a bond before the baby is born.”

“I hope you're right,” Harry said with a heavy sigh.

 

***

 

“Ugh! How much bigger can I get?!” Draco whinged.

“It could be worse,” Pansy informed him with a sickly sweet smile. “You _could_ be carrying twins!”

“Can you tell if I'm having a boy or a girl?” Draco asked, ignoring her attempt at winding him up.

Pansy gave him a look of clear surprise. “You mean you want to know?”

“Why wouldn't I?” Draco wondered curiously.

“You...” Pansy shrugged. “You said it didn't matter.”

Draco was silent for a moment, and then he shrugged. “I suppose that it  _doesn't_ matter, but I still want to know.”

“Maybe you should ask Harry,” Pansy suggested.

“No!” Draco roared indignantly. “I don't care if we're married! I'm tired of him knowing everything and me knowing nothing! I'm tired of feeling like I have to ask his permission for everything!”

“Alright!” Pansy held up her hands in surrender. “You're having a boy!” 

“I am?” Draco asked incredulously, his anger dying abruptly.

“Yes,” Pansy confirmed with a soft smile.

“A boy...” Draco exhaled reverently as he rubbed his belly. For the first time in a long time, he felt something very close to happiness.

“How have you been feeling lately?” Pansy asked, still busy casting spells to check his vitals and the baby's.

“Frustrated!” Draco growled. “I've been having dreams that are memories – or at least Harry recognizes them as memories – but aside from remembering talking about them, I don't remember the memories _or_ the dreams of them. I do get flashes of more things when mentioned, but nothing happens on its own. I feel angry and helpless!”

“Alright,” Pansy acknowledged. “But I meant more along the lines of: does your back hurt? Have your ankles been swelling? Things like that.”

Draco scoffed. “I can make a potion to deal with any of that if I need to!”

“Perhaps I should prescribe you calming drops,” Pansy murmured.

“That won't help!” Draco roared. “What I _need_ is for my memories to return!”

“Draco, love, I still think that it's only a matter of time,” Pansy reminded him gently. “They're obviously _trying_ to come back.”

Draco sighed in aggravation. “I know! They're in there,” he tapped his head. “But what if I never have access to them like I should? Even Harry seems to have given up!”

“What do you mean?” Pansy asked with a concerned frown.

“He's being sweeter and more attentive than ever,” Draco grumbled as if this was a terrible crime. “If I tell him that I'm frustrated because I can't remember something, he gives me a hug and tries to reassure me that it doesn't matter to him if I never remember.”

“Do you think he's lying?” Pansy wondered.

“No... Which is what hurts. I think he means it when he says he'll love me no matter what, and then I feel like an arse who doesn't deserve it,” Draco admitted unhappily. “And worse, when I think about everything you all tell me about me – about things I have done to him – I wonder what he sees in me.”

Pansy laughed and hugged him. “To be honest, none of us have  _ever_ been able to figure out what he sees in you, so that's normal.”

This actually made Draco feel just a tiny bit better.

“And maybe you can try to think of it this way: worst case scenario, you never recover your memories; it's still only a matter of time. Eventually, you'll be celebrating your 20 year anniversary, and even if you don't remember the past five or six years, you'll still have more years of memories together than you've forgotten.”

Draco frowned vaguely in Pansy's direction as he thought this over. She could tell he needed a little more convincing, so she smiled at him.

“Those years will be filled with baby's first steps and baby's first words. They'll be filled with arguments over where to go on vacation, on how many hours Harry works. You'll have your first anniversary and all the ones after. You'll probably even have more children,” Pansy elaborated.

“You mean you think I'll get pregnant again?” Draco questioned with a flat look. He honestly didn't think that was a possibility because – while he wasn't having too hard a time with the pregnancy – he just could not imagine willingly volunteering to do this ever again.

Pansy snorted a laugh. “You're officially seven months pregnant today and when I asked you how you were feeling, all of your concerns were related to what's going on in your head. I rather think that being pregnant doesn't bother you.”

“Hmm,” Draco harrumphed softly. She had a point but he wasn't going to admit it out loud.

Suddenly, Pansy had a look of enlightenment come over her. “I wonder... What if being pregnant is part of the problem?”

“What do you mean?” Draco wondered, puzzled.

“Well, because you're a man and not naturally meant to be pregnant, your magic is being drained to sustain the pregnancy,” Pansy explained. “I'm not saying that you would have gotten your memory back right away if you _weren't_ pregnant, but it seems like your mind it trying to bring them back in the order that they happened, only they fade just as quickly as they come. What if that's because your magic and your body is just so focused on the baby that there's no room for anything else at the moment?”

Draco tilted his head to the side. “So you're saying that – hopefully – the worst case scenario is that I won't get my memories back until after I've recovered from having the baby?”

“Exactly!” Pansy stated with a smirk that stated that she was mentally patting herself on the back.

“Well, that's definitely better than never getting them back,” Draco admitted as optimistically as he could manage at the moment.

Pansy frowned at him. “According to my readings, you haven't been eating quite as much as you should be.”

“I've been too depressed to eat,” Draco confessed with a sigh.

“Maybe now you'll feel a little better,” Pansy suggested, rubbing his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

“Maybe,” Draco agreed without really believing it.

Just then, the fireplace lit up and Harry stumbled out of it. He quickly brushed himself off. Then he looked up at them.

“Sorry! I was hoping to leave work early today so that I could be here for the appointment, but I got caught up,” Harry apologized.

Draco gave him a tiny smile. “It's fine. There's not much to report; the baby's doing fine.”

“That's good,” Harry replied with a smile of obvious relief.

At that moment, Draco remembered the best part. He stood up and went to Harry, who watched him approach a bit warily. Draco pulled Harry into a hug – which was unusual. It was normally Harry that initiated all physical contact that wasn't directly related to shagging.

“It's a boy!” Draco announced with a grin so wide he thought his face might split. “We're having a boy!”

“We are?” Harry asked, feeling breathless with excitement.

Draco nodded and gave Harry a kiss. “We're going to have a son!”

Harry grinned, happy to see Draco excited about the baby. This was the first time since the accident that he had done anything more than acknowledge the fact that he was obviously pregnant. Harry nudged Draco playfully.

“Now we get to argue over names!”

Draco pulled back and tilted his head at Harry in confusion. “Didn't we already argue over names?”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. We decided to wait until we knew if it was a boy or a girl, and you didn't want to find out sooner because you said it didn't matter either way.”

“Well... maybe it didn't matter to the other me, but I am over the moon about having a son,” Draco confessed with a small smile. “I feel like I'm doing something right for once.”

Harry didn't really know what to say to this, so he simply pulled Draco closer again and hugged him tight. Draco chuckled and snuggled into the hug.

“Well, I suppose that if we're going to argue about names, we should each come up with a list to use as ammunition,” Draco suggested.

“That's a brilliant idea!” Harry agreed. Then he looked over at Pansy. “Are you staying for dinner?”

Pansy was smiling at them fondly, happy to see that Draco still loved Harry more than he was willing to admit. She shrugged as if she didn't care either way as she replied: “I could eat.”

Chuckling, Harry gave Draco a quick kiss before heading for the kitchen.

“I'd like something with pickles in it!” Draco called after him.

“Will do,” Harry promised with a grin.

“Bleh...” Pansy groaned softly, but didn't change her mind about staying.

 

***

 

Draco looked around; they were in Malfoy Manor – well actually, they were  _outside_ Malfoy Manor. The sprawling yard had been decorated in a way that Draco hadn't seen in years. The garden had been cared for so that every bloom was perfection. There were flowers in lovely bouquets everywhere Draco looked, not to mention delicate ribbons and tasteful statues. It was obvious that they were having a party of some sort.

Then Draco looked a bit closer at the area directly in front of him to find that there had to be close to a thousand people. It seemed that literally  _everyone_ he had ever seen in his life was here. Not to mention plenty of people he had  _never_ seen in his life.

For a moment, Draco gave serious thought to what the Malfoys could have done to warrant this many guests at a party. Especially guests that weren't on friendly terms with the Malfoys even  _before_ the return of the Dark Lord. Draco felt a hand slip into his and turned to find Harry standing next to him, which brought his attention to the fact that they were both wearing fabulously expensive dress robes.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Draco replied with an eager grin.

At Harry's nod, music started playing and Pansy and Hermione began their walk down the rather long aisle. Each was wearing a gorgeous red dress that was a bit daring as it showed off their entire backs – even giving a hint of their arses. The fronts were also a bit daring by dipping into their cleavage, but otherwise, the dresses were sleek and full length. Also, they both had their hair done up beautifully and wore just a hint of makeup. Had Draco been straight, he might well have been attracted to the both of them!

After they reached the end of the aisle, it was time for Blaise and Ron to begin their walk. They looked handsome in a nice set of dress robes – and yes, Draco was going to have to Obliviate himself later for thinking that Ron looked handsome, even for a moment. They were surprisingly chill about walking together, which took Draco aback for a moment because he would have assumed that they'd bicker. But no, they reached the end of the aisle without incident.

Then it was time for Harry and Draco to make that long walk. Harry slipped his hand into Draco's again and they smiled at each other for a long moment. Then they began the steps that would take them to the rest of their lives.

The next part passed by in a blur. A woman was speaking to them, asking them questions and helping them make their vows, but Draco didn't really hear any of it. All he knew for certain was the moment when Harry looked at him again, and then kissed him in front of that impossibly huge horde of people watching them. Even astonishingly nervous because of the audience, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him for all he was worth.

Draco sat up in bed, tears streaming from his eyes. Harry put a hand on his arm in concern, but didn't say anything. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it.

“That was beautiful!” Draco burst out, one hand trying to wipe away the tears that just kept coming. “Beautiful!” He reiterated before leaning over and kissing Harry. “I love you! And I'm not just saying that because I had a dream about our wedding. It's the truth, I always have and I probably always will. I'm so happy you married me and that we're having a baby together!”

Harry was stunned speechless by this confession. Even when Draco remembered everything and was willing to admit that he was in love with Harry, he wasn't really the type to say it out loud. He did – gruffly and a bit reluctantly – because Harry needed to hear it, but never like this. Never an emotional outpouring of how he honestly felt.

Draco accidentally brushed Harry's groin with a hand as he was shifting to kiss Harry better. Harry was hard, which made Draco change his mind about the kiss. Grabbing his wand, Draco vanished Harry's boxers so that he could take Harry in hand.

Harry groaned in longing as Draco stroked his shaft. He watched as Draco vanished the little bit of clothing he'd been wearing, and then cast a series of spells that cleaned Draco out, softened and opened him, and then lubricated him. Lastly, Draco lubricated Harry's shaft just before he climbed on top of Harry and slowly sat down, taking Harry fully inside him.

Harry let out a happy sigh that sounded suspiciously like a cat purring. He held up his hands so that Draco could use them to support himself. With a happy sigh of his own, Draco bounced on Harry's lap. It wasn't perfect, but it still felt brilliant. It was that slow and sleepy sex that lasted quite a while.

Eventually, Harry felt the end nearing. He pulled one hand free and used it to stroke Draco's shaft. It took maybe three tugs at that point for Draco to throw his head back and cry out as he coated Harry with several thick white stripes. Harry inhaled a long gasp and shifted his hands to hold Draco's hips steady as he pumped his husband full.

When Draco was ready to move, Harry helped him lay down. Then Harry held him tight and stroked his arms while pressing kisses to Draco's shoulder. Harry felt better than he had in a while because – ever since Draco had lost his memory – they had only made love on occasion, and each time, Draco had been the top. 

This was for the best for many reasons, the most important being that Harry was showing how much he trusted Draco. That said, another very important reason was that Draco never seemed inclined to bottom, which meant that he didn't fully trust Harry not to hurt him. Harry didn't push it because he still half felt that it would be a betrayal of the man he had married.

In any case, for Draco to have dreams of them getting married and then respond by promptly bottoming, well, it spoke volumes. Harry smiled as he cuddled up to Draco. For the first time in a long time, he had hope that their relationship would survive even if Draco's memories never returned.

Pressing a last sleepy kiss to Draco's cheek before drifting off, Harry murmured: “I love you too.”

 

***

 

The next morning, breakfast was interrupted by a welcome surprise.

“Draco, my darling boy!” Narcissa cried out as she rushed to hug him. She didn't seem to notice that she was laden with a large amount of shopping bags, which banged into Draco lightly.

Draco smiled warmly at her. “You're looking well.” Which was true. Narcissa looked golden from a tan and vibrantly healthy.

“How have you been?” Lucius asked his son even as he nodded with a tiny bit of respect to Harry.

“Apparently not as well as the two of you,” Draco stated with a smile, noting how his father also looked tan and happy.

Lucius shrugged. “We've been celebrating the impending arrival of our first grandchild all across Wizarding Europe with anyone who wished to join in on the festivities.”

Draco pulled a frown. “Meanwhile, I've been stuck at home suffering from an aching back and swollen feet and a baby who thinks my bladder is his personal punching bag.”

“Your own fault, darling, Narcissa gloated with only the tiniest hint of sympathy. She gave him a kiss in the cheek, and then turned to give Harry a brief hug and kiss on the cheek as well, which surprised Draco.

“Did you say _his_?” Lucius asked with interest even as Narcissa asked Harry: “And how have you been, dear?”

“Yes, it's a boy,” Draco answered even as Harry shrugged in response to Narcissa's question.

“A boy!” Lucius roared happily. “We're having a grandson!”

“That's wonderful news,” Narcissa agreed with a smile, but then her expression turned serious. “Now tell me what's wrong?”

“What?” Draco asked with a tone that was a little _too_ innocent.

“You and Harry are acting a bit like your crup just died,” Narcissa stated, gently insisting that they spill the beans.

“We have a crup?” Draco asked Harry softly.

Harry smiled at him and shook his head. “No, we thought about getting a kneazle but you decided that it would be better to wait until after the baby was a couple of years old.”

“That makes sense, except why a kneazle?” Draco wondered since he usually preferred crups.

“Neither one of us wanted something we'd have to take for a walk several times a day,” Harry explained with a shrug.

“Yes, that sounds like me,” Draco murmured. He then noticed that his parents were staring at him significantly. “Fine, I had a potion accident and lost my memory all the way back to the middle of Sixth Year.”

His parents both tilted their heads to one side and made an expression as if thinking  _ouch_ !

“That's a bad year to be brought back to,” Narcissa murmured in sympathy.

“Yes,” Draco agreed. “However, from my perspective, I went from something very close to hell to something very close to happiness in the time it took to take a nap. How many people can say that? Sometimes, I still think I'm just dreaming all of this.”

Narcissa purred in sympathy and finally set all her shopping bags on the counter so that she could pull her son into a proper hug. Meanwhile – as she was rubbing his back – Harry busied himself making up a plate for each of his in-laws. 

Harry was thankful that he had made up a big pot of Draco's favorite tea, which was still perfect thanks to a stasis charm. This meant that all Harry had to do was pour two cups, and then he could set them on the table next to the plates he'd set out for Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius didn't say thanks, but he  _did_ give Harry another tiny nod of slight respect.

This nearly floored Draco! “You're getting along!”

Narcissa giggled as she let her son go and took the seat readied for her. “Of course they are! You and I both threatened to hex them into oblivion if they didn't!”

Draco stroked his chin in thought. “I wouldn't have thought that would work...”

“Oh...” Narcissa said with an air of innocence. “Let's just say that I can be rather creative with my hexing and leave it at that.”

Draco laughed and leaned over to kiss his mother on the cheek. “I'm sure!”

Just then, they heard their floo activate and a bunch of people pile through. Harry stiffened for only a moment before he recognized their voices. Then he smiled.

“Ow! Ron, you stood on my foot!” Hermione protested.

“Weasley, kindly back up and give me some room,” Blaise drawled in a tone that was both genial and a little put upon.

“Are you decent, or do I have to come up there and drag you out of bed?” Pansy roared up the stairs.

“We're down here,” Harry called out to her. He had known that they were going to have company today, so he had made a lot of food for breakfast. Enough for all of them even though Lucius and Narcissa had been unexpected.

“And so you are,” Pansy stated as she entered the room. She stopped short at the sight of Draco's parents. Inhaling to bite back any sort of rude comments – about them being missing for the past six weeks – Pansy nodded to each of them quite respectfully.

“Harry I think – Oh! Good morning Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy,” Hermione greeted as she, Ron, and Blaise entered the kitchen. The other two repeated her greeting.

Harry gestured to indicate the counter laden with food. “Have breakfast.”

“Good thinking!” Ron agreed with a grin.

Breakfast was a bit awkward, but they persevered. Afterwards, Hermione finally got around to finishing her sentence.

“Harry, I think that one of us should test the potion for adverse reactions before we let Draco take it,” she stated.

“That's only prudent,” Draco agreed, frowning in concern. If the potion didn't work and actually caused something to go wrong, Draco would be completely responsible!

“I'll do it,” Harry volunteered without hesitation.

“No,” Pansy denied him firmly. “What if the potion causes you to loose all memory of the last few years too? That wouldn't be fair to either of you, and in fact, it might make raising a baby together extremely difficult.”

“She's got you there, mate,” Ron stated with a sympathetic smile.

“I'll do it,” Blaise blurted out. “I've got nothing important I need to remember from the past few years. Not medical training like Pans nor a marriage and a baby on the way. It just makes the most sense for me to do it.”

“Alright,” Pansy murmured softly in agreement. “I've double and triple checked everything –” 

“As have I,” Hermione interrupted. 

“So I'm fairly certain that nothing will go wrong and that it's safe – even for the baby,” Pansy finished.

“So when are we doing this?” Draco asked, feeling inexplicably nervous.

Hermione smiled at him gently. “I just need to add the final ingredient and wait for the cloudiness to clear up, and then it'll be ready.”

“Good,” Draco murmured.

“And this potion will return your memories?” Lucius asked since that part hadn't been discussed.

“Hopefully,” Pansy answered with a shrug.

“I'll be back in a few minutes,” Hermione informed them. While she was gone, there was an awkward silence filled only by the sound of them all drinking tea. When the potion was ready, Hermione returned with two vials and handed one to Blaise.

“Here goes!” Blaise said as he held up the vial as if giving a toast. Then he downed it. Everyone practically held their breath as they waited for something to happen. “Well... I seem to remember everything.” He closed his eyes and concentrated. “First kiss, first time shagging, buying a business, dating a fashion model, selling my business, dating a Quidditch player – In fact! I think I'm remembering everything far more clearly than I should be!”

Hermione and Pansy exchanged wide grins. “That's a good sign!”

Pansy then pulled out her wand and scanned Blaise. “Vitals all look good. Nothing to indicate any bad side effects.”

Draco sat up a bit straighter and preened a bit at that. “I brew a quality potion.”

Hermione laughed but didn't point out that he may have created the potion, but he only brewed the first half of it. Instead, she smiled at him. “There's plenty left in the cauldron, so if it works on you, I can probably get it approved by the ministry fairly quickly for testing on actual patients who want to try it.”

Draco took the potion from her and smelled it to see if he could determine how it might taste based on its smell. Unfortunately, there wasn't really a smell. Since Blaise hadn't winced or complained, Draco downed the potion. It tasted rather awful, but nothing Draco hadn't experienced before from other potions.

He closed his eyes and waited. “Well... I can remember finally fixing that bloody cabinet, and when I try to remember Seventh Year, I'm getting a series of images – things I don't think anyone told me about.”

Pansy hugged him. “That means it's working! Maybe not all at once like we'd hoped, but everything will come back eventually.”

Draco smiled, both happy that there was progress and disappointed that it wasn't an immediate cure.

“I wonder if he'll have to take more than one dose or if the potion will continue to work over time?” Hermione asked, opening the journal Draco had kept on the potion and adding to the notes she'd been writing as she finished the brewing process.

Draco took a moment to be impressed with himself that he trusted her to do such a thing. Even at sixteen, he'd known she was brilliant, but he didn't exactly trust her back then. It must be proof that he did still have lingering emotions from his pre-accident self that he simply trusted her, believed his best friends, and gave Harry a chance to prove that they were in love and married without insisting that they move him back to the Manor until he could figure out what he wanted to do.

Draco slowly turned to glare at Harry. “I'm glad you warned me about the bathroom incident, because now that I can remember it, I'm wondering how I ever managed to look at you without hexing you in return.”

“I've wondered the same,” Harry admitted with a light blush. He also ran a hand nervously over the back of his head a couple of times.

“Bathroom incident?” Narcissa asked curiously, one brow raised.

“When I accidentally almost killed Draco,” Harry muttered in explanation.

“Oh?” Narcissa questioned, her eyes now narrowed menacingly.

Draco scrunched his face up in thought. “I don't think I let anyone tell my parents because there wasn't anything that could be done at the time. I didn't want to worry them.”

Harry heaved a heavy sigh.

“Keep trying to remember things,” Hermione suggested.

“Believe me, I am!” Draco informed her archly.

“Well then, perhaps we should leave now,” Hermione suggested.

“Yeah,” Ron agreed. “We've promised to watch Bill and Fleur's sprogs.”

“See you later,” Harry said as he waved goodbye.

“I plan to keep an eye on Draco for a while,” Pansy stated even though she really didn't need to.

“Me too,” Blaise added.

“And I think it's about time I finally show you everything I bought for the baby!” Narcissa announced, gesturing to the bags she'd brought with her.

Harry eyes the bags. “Looks like the baby is set for life!”

“Oh nonsense!” Narcissa assured him airily. “This is only enough for the first few months!”

“Wow...” Harry exhaled in awe and disbelief.

Draco chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You go on and relax for a bit before someone decides to call you into work on your day off.”

“Don't even joke about that!” Harry grumbled in alarm, looking around as if someone was lying in wait to do just that.

Draco smirked and tilted his head in a silent order for Harry to go on. More than a little relieved to escape Lucius and Narcissa's presence, Harry complied. As he left, he paused to simply watch Draco. His heart felt full of love and the hope that things would soon be back to normal.

 

***

 

After a week, Draco realized that the potion seemed to stop working. The good news was that he now clearly remembered everything that had happened up until the Final Battle. That memory prompted him to throw Harry up against a wall and glare at him as he once again asked  _why in the buggering hell_ Harry thought it was a good idea to counter a killing curse with a completely harmless  _Expelliarmus_ ?!

Harry simply laughed and kissed him. This led to a rather playful evening that made Draco feel truly loved. He still wasn't completely sure what he'd done to deserve all of this, but he vowed to never take it for granted.

 

***

 

A second dose of the potion slowly brought back memories dealing with their Eighth Year and a few months after he'd moved in with Harry. A week later, Draco took a third dose. Two weeks and two more doses later, Draco could remember every detail of their wedding.  _Including_ the night afterwards.

This memory led to Draco ambushing Harry in the shower and trying his best to blow Harry's brains out. Figuratively. Harry leaned up against the wall and groaned with no small amount of bliss. Without knowing what exactly had triggered this delightful event, Harry quickly returned the favor, and then spent almost an hour simply washing Draco from head to foot.

Which led to now. Draco was currently in bed rubbing his nine month pregnant belly. A sixth dose of the potion helped him remember the conception. In fact, now that Draco remembered almost everything, he was deeply curious as to what would come first – the baby or his most recent of the lost memories. Pansy assured him that he still had almost an entire month to go before the baby was due... unless he decided to be born early.

Harry climbed into bed with him and gave him a tender kiss. Then Harry gently placed his ear and a hand on Draco's belly. Draco tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, nearly petting him like a dog.

“How are you today, little one?” Harry asked. “Ready to come out yet? I'm getting rather impatient to meet you!”

As if answering the question, the baby sent a sharp kick to Harry's cheek. Harry even had just enough time to gape at Draco's belly and see a bump shaped like a foot before it went away. Harry chuckled and rubbed his cheek.

“Apparently not!”

Draco laughed. The kick hadn't been entirely pleasant, but it also hadn't been too painful. An  _ooph_ ! more than accurately described the event.

“We're going to be daddies soon!” Harry exclaimed in excitement as he shifted to kiss Draco.

“Yes we are,” Draco agreed with a smile. Then he frowned when he noticed that Harry looked worried about something. “What? Are you afraid something with go wrong during the birth?”

“No – Well, _yes_ , but that's not what's currently bothering me,” Harry replied with a faint pout.

“What then?” Draco wondered.

Harry shrugged. “It's stupid, but... well... You're  _you_ again with most of your memories back, and...”

“And what?” Draco asked in concern.

“And we still haven't fought! About anything! We even agreed on a name for the baby fairly easily!”

Draco was baffled. “You actually  _want_ to fight?”

“Yes! Well no, not all the time like we used to, but I feel like I'm married to a completely different person if we don't fight at least a little,” Harry tried to explain.

Draco sighed and gave him a tiny smile. “We used to fight all the time because I was being stupid and stubborn. Losing all my memories and having to think about everything from a completely fresh perspective made me realize that I've been acting rather childishly.” He ran a hand through Harry's hair again. “That's not to say that we'll  _never_ fight, just that I don't feel the need to start stupid arguments over little things anymore.”

Harry smiled and gave his husband a thoroughly deep kiss. “I love you!”

“I love you more than you probably ever realized,” Draco murmured very quietly.

Harry smirked. “Oh I don't know. I figured out a long time ago that you get the most prickly and try to push me away when you feel the most emotional. Thus, every time we argued, it was like you were saying:  _I love you and I just can't get enough of you_ !”

“Ah,” Draco stated in understanding. “No wonder you were so upset by the lack of fighting.”

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon simply kissing.

 

***

 

Draco sat up with a gasp. “I remember the accident!”

Harry opened his eyes and yawned, but didn't sit up. 

“That's it! That's the final missing memory!” Draco announced excitedly.

“That's good,” Harry mumbled. “Congratulations.”

“I can't wait to tell Pansy and Hermione!”

“Probably best to wait until morning at the least,” Harry muttered, yawning again.

Draco gasped and clutched Harry's hand. “Er... I don't think I can wait that long! At least not for Pansy.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I'm pretty sure you can. She'll hex us both if we wake her up in the middle of the night just so you can tell her –” 

He was cut short by Draco yanking on his hand and glaring at him. “If I  _ever_ so much as  _joke_ about taking a fertility potion and getting pregnant again, please just hex me and put me out of my misery!”

“What?” Harry asked in confusion.

Draco gripped Harry's hand harder than ever as his other hand went to his stomach. Draco curled into a ball and let out a long keening wail. “Merlin's wrinkly old prick! I should hex your balls off and feed them to a Blast-Ended Skrewt!”

“What?” Harry questioned with a raised brow, his brain still scrambling to catch up. Then it hit him. “Oh! _Oh_...” He frantically patted around the bed and nightstand until he found his wand. “Expecto Patronum!”

When his stag was standing there watching him curiously, Harry gasped from a particularly vicious crushing of his hand. “Pansy! It's time and we really need you,  _right now_ !”

His stag quickly disappeared. A moment later, a silvery minx appeared. “I'll be there as soon as I can!” It promised in Pansy's voice.

Meanwhile, the pain was so much that Draco felt his grip on consciousness evaporate. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he sort of melted back onto the bed.

“Draco? Draco!” Harry cried out frantically as the world faded to black.

 

***

 

When Draco opened his eyes, he was momentarily confused. He was lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Or rather, trying to. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. What little his senses did tell him didn't seem to make any sense and his brain wasn't providing him with any clues. 

He sat up abruptly and pressed his hands to his stomach. He was in a bed but there was no one with him. More importantly: “The baby's gone!” Then his body seemed to protest his actions with a deep ache where the baby should have been.

“Don't panic,” Harry murmured soothingly. “He's right here.”

Draco exhaled in profound relief. “Where are you?”

Harry cast a spell to provide them with gentle light. This revealed that he was sitting in a chair next to their bed. “He was fussing and I didn't want to wake you.”

“Oh,” Draco murmured in acceptance, and then held out his hands. “Let me see him.”

“He's beautiful, Draco,” Harry whispered in awe as he crawled into their bed and carefully placed the baby in Draco's arms.

Draco looked him over with a sharp eye for the tiniest details. When he was satisfied for the moment, he grinned at Harry. “He is!”

Harry kissed Draco, both of them filled with so much love that they could have burst from it. “I love you,” Harry said when he pulled back a moment later.

“I love you too, but _you're_ carrying the next one!” Draco growled.

Harry grinned at him. “I can live with that!”

With a smirk, Draco kissed Harry again. “Good.” 

After that, they spent the rest of the night curled up around each other while watching their son sleep. Draco did his best to remember every. Single. Moment. He never wanted to forget again, and when he looked at Harry, he realized that his husband was doing the same thing.

With a tender and loving smile, he kissed Harry, kissed their son, and then fell back asleep.

 


End file.
